The White Dragon
by Blackshadow999
Summary: Saber has always had bad luck now he is thrown into the Dragon Relm. A new adventure in the making. A little of Spyro x Cynder OC x OC. My first so please don't flame I have made some minor changes look at it Review plz will be M at some point for violence and other things chapter 9 in the works so thank for your reviews keep them coming
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Spyro characters, only my own made up characters and my story is my own idea and if it offends anyone or anything it is not intended Sorry.

The White Dragon

Chapter 1 Mr. Unlucky

The blond haired boy was walking down the street on his way home from another miserable day at school. His name was Saber Boolock, now in his senior year of high school, somewhat tall for his age group of 17 to 18 years olds. Saber kept his head down so as not to draw attention to himself had vivid aqua blue eyes that stood out with his face well defined features. Saber's pace slowed slightly as he put his right hand in his pocket and felt the paper the principle had given him to show his uncle. This was not uncommon and Saber had gotten use to bringing the complaint forms it happened at least once a week, Saber was dreading the beating and the lecture he would get from his uncle. This time the form told about the fight he had gotten into earlier that day, '_It wasn't my fault the fight happened, besides the stupid guy asked for it_.' Thought Saber to himself, '_It is not my fault he forgot I know martial arts, I didn't dislocate his shoulder on purpose_.' Though Saber knew those to be the facts, of course the guy he had beat up had got his parents involved and so he was labeled '_the party at fault_' and that was more than enough of a reason for his uncle to make his life more miserable.

Saber stopped and sighed, "Is there any way this day can get any worse," Saber muttered under his breath. It was at that second that a car speed by going through a puddle of gutter water sending it all over Saber, now drenched in filthy water he slouched lower as he began to walk again. "I just had to ask didn't I, does the world have some sort of grudge against me or does God just have a bad sense of humor."

Saber finally stood in front of the door to his uncle's house wondering whether it would be better to open the door and face his uncle now or to climb the tree on the side yard and go through the window to his room. Saber had been living with his uncle for as long as he could remember and have had to deal with his uncle for so long it got to the point that Saber felt better out of the house then inside. His uncle had a job at an office, most likely a stressful one due to how he was always complaining about deadlines and in a foul mood, which he in turn he took out on Saber often. Then there were the nights that his uncle went out drinking with his friends and came home in a worse state than when he was stressed. '_It's times like this I wish I could go to the dojo everyday instead of two times a week_,' Thought Saber opening the door and stepping in.

Saber had taken no more than four steps then he heard footsteps and saw an all too familiar shadow on the floor. Saber instinctively ducked as he felt a fist swing past where his head had been but, then got a knee to his face and sunk to the floor. Saber had seconds to try to clear his head when he felt a had pulling the collar of his shirt up so that Saber could feel his feet leave the floor forcing him to look at the face of his uncle. His uncle's face was screwed up in an expression of anger Saber saw the blood vessel on his forehead popping a very bad sign that his day at the office had be worse than it usually was and that meant it was going to be even worse for Saber.

"So, finally decided to come back home did you, ungratefully brat," growled Saber's uncle.

"Hello, Uncle John you seem to be in a…. different mood than usual," Saber felt a fist connect with the side of his face as his uncle decked him.

"Keep that mouth of yours shut brat I do not want to hear it right now," snapped John and he then dropped Saber to the floor, "just get up to your room and stay out of my sight if you don't want to get beaten right here and now."

Saber picked himself up and left the room and went up the stairs and entered his room and shut the door and locked it. As Saber headed towards his bed he stripped off his jacket thought, '_uncle only decking me once, that is rare not that I am going to complain,'_ as he fell on his bed with a sigh, "Man my life just sucks sometimes, why do I have such bad luck?"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Later that night

Saber grabbed his pack that contained his wood practice sword the real katana that his master had given to him just last week as a sign of trust that he was responsible enough to wield one, an extra set of clothes some food, moved quietly to the window in his room. Saber opened his window and climbed out onto the tree and climbed down to the ground and snuck out of the yard. It was nights like this when the sky was clear and he got out of the house, he like to take walks, Saber could not say why he did but it always lifted his mood. Saber found himself after a while walking into the park in the area his uncle lived in, '_Finally some time to myself,'_ Saber could not help thinking. He walked over to one of the swings and sat down leaned back and looked up at the night sky with its sea of stars, "I wish I knew the place that I really belong."

Suddenly Saber felt a tingle of electricity and froze, this type of tingle was rare and when it happened, things never went well in fact whenever this happened, whatever was going on went as horribly bad as it could go. "No way, not today, not even my luck can be _that_ bad, no one, not even me is that unlucky." Saber said to himself as he slowly turned around to see the strange expanding black shadow with shining crimson eyes. The black shadow was darker then the darkness around it and started to take on a different shape, something with four legs shorter than his and stood on all fours, behind him getting bigger and getting closer every second. "Oh, HELL NO!" Saber shouted as he shot from the swing but glance back and stopped at the thing he saw, what looked like dark wings or something similar came out of the thing's back. The shadow now looked like some sort of unusual creature and now as Saber just stood and stared had a tail behind it and horns coming out of its head. The creature faced me opened it mouth and let loose a sound that was something between a roar and a shriek, no matter what it was it shook Saber to his very core. The black creature started to walk forward towards Saber, this snapped him out of the trance he was in and reached for the bag with his sword but, the creature opened its mouth and spouted black fire. Saber took a glance at the creature at that moment only to see the black fire coming at him and froze, his mind thinking one thought, _'I am so dead,_' it was then a bright light began to shine in front of him, as he turned he stumble on a rock which normally irritated him but as he felt the black fire go over his head he didn't complain. Saber got to his feet, _'What is happening this is nuts this can't be happening,' _behind him the creature began to charge at Saber, as he began to run towards the light however didn't get far, the shadow caught up to him before he took five steps and Saber fell forward in to the light and everything went white as Saber lost conciseness.

Saber opened his eyes slowly trying to recall what had just happened to him, '_I had just sat down on the swing and had that bad tingle and then some wired shadow creature appeared and attacked me and then just as I am about to get whipped a light comes out of nowhere and I fell in to it as I ran away from the thing and now I don't know where I am.' _As Saber's eyes started to focus all he could do was stare, above him were clear blue skies and it was defiantly daytime. Suddenly two thoughts hit him first his uncle was going to beat him to within an inch of his life for not only sneaking out but also not being there to cook and clean as his uncle made him do, second he had no idea where he was. Saber raised himself to a sitting position and looked around his eyes getting bigger as he took in his surroundings, behind him was a lush green forest made of some of the strangest looking trees he had ever seen. Looking to his right he saw a valley roll down to a large lake, and to his left was a grass plane that went on to the mountains in the distance and in front of him was a gorge between to huge hills. As he took in his surroundings a particular phrase came to mind which he could not help saying even if no one could hear him, "I don't think I am in Kansas anymore." Saber got to his feet and looked around and saw his backpack that he had with him when he had snuck out, was it last night or longer ago Saber did not know but, he strode over and hoisted the backpack to his back, "Well standing around here is not doing me any good so I guess I should start walking then," Saber said to himself as he started off in the direction of the gorge.


	2. Chapter 2 Chatterbox

I don't own any of the Spyro character I am just a fan, my own other characters are mine and are pure fiction so if there is any similarities it is by chance and not meant as any offense

Chapter 2 Chatterbox

Saber could feel his legs starting to burn with pain, a sign of just how much time had passed since he started walking, that along with his breathing getting heavier. Saber looked ahead to see the small stream still on the right side of the gorge just as it had been most of the way and spotted a large rock ad decided to sit and take a break. As Saber sat down on the semi flat rock to catch his breath he couldn't help say to the rocks around him, "I have been walking for hours on end and yet am still in this gorge, ….. man at times like this I can't help but hear Master's voice spouting those philosophies of his, like for this situation he would say '_A journey of a 1000 mile begins with a single step'_ then again it is Master so he would be more likely to say, _'Just pick a direction and get moving you will get somewhere eventually (laughing)' _" Saber sighed to himself imagining his kendo and martial arts Master picture perfect, "Yeah he would without a doubt be saying the second rather than the first."

Saber could not help but remember one of his experiences when he had first started at the dojo years ago had learned what the kind Master could be like at times.

-Flashback between 10 and 11 years ago-

Saber ran into the kitchen breathing hard with a big grin on his face looking around try to find Master Kai, he just couldn't wait to tell him he had finished the three hundred sword swings in a little more than half of the time he had been given to do so. "Master, where are you I have finished the set you gave me I am ready for the next ones," Saber was looking under the tables and going behind the counters to look and as he go to the other side looked over the counter and nearly jumped out of his pants and hit the ceiling, there was Master Kai, just staring with a slight smile making not one sound. Saber still could not understand how Master Kai did that he could just sneak up on people in such a way it seemed that he just appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah young Saber wish to eat before all the other do, an ingenious tactic to make sure you get food though not a very honorable thing to do," said Master Kai his smile growing a little.

Saber stared at his Master confused, then shook his head and replied, "No Master nothing like that, I would not do something like that I just came to find you to say I finished the sets you gave me and that I am ready for the next ones."

Master Kai chuckled, "A quick learner you are young Saber and a diligent one as well however, one must set a pace at which they learn or do more harm to oneself they will."

Saber sighed, he had started to see why the older students often said the Master had so odd ways of talking but, Saber was determined to keep going, "Master I am ready, please teach me more than the basics."

Master Kai smile wavered for a second, "I can see you are eager to advance however, do so too quick and you will only fail to do what you want," Saber just stared back with a determined look on his face.

Master Kai just smiled again and said, "Would you like some pudding young one?"

Saber lost his train of thought that he was going to say to the Master and just gaped at him in confusion, "What?"

The Master just kept smiling and brought out a small cup of chocolate pudding and offered it to Saber, "I said would you like some pudding it is very good."

Saber just kept staring unable to understand what Master Kai meant, "Uh no I am good Master thank you."

The Master smile grew bigger and still held out the cup of pudding, "Oh you don't know what you are missing, the smooth, creamy chocolate, martial arts and the way of the sword are both like this pudding here."

Saber was gaping again, he knew the master was getting a little old but, maybe he as the older students said had gone off the deep end, whatever that meant anyway, the Master was not making sense. "Master what do you mean martial arts and swordsmanship have nothing in common with pudding?"

"Oh but they do young Saber the pudding has the sweet flavor of chocolate and the smooth creamy texture, both in complete harmony and balance, if they were not it would not taste as good would it?"

Saber was just getting more confused but as his Master had just asked a question he intended to give an answer, "Well no Master it would not taste as good."

Master Kai smiled broadly, "Yes, you see the same is true of martial arts and swordsmanship without harmony and balance between the mind and the body it will never be as good, just like the pudding."

-End of flashback-

A scream brought Saber out of his memory and got to his feet and he began to look around to locate the source of the scream, when he just as suddenly felt something hit him in his chest causing Saber to look down. "What the," Saber took a second look at his shirt, there was definitely something there that was not a couple of minutes ago and that something was yellow.

Saber used his right thumb and fore fingers to peel off the thing that had hit him, Saber held the object half an arm's length from himself and just stared at it, "What in the hell is this thing, some sort of light bulb with, … are those wings." Saber turned the thing slightly to see if a different angle would help identify the object or whatever it was, "Maybe a bug, looks a little like a dragonfly but a pretty big one, maybe some sort of mutation?"

It was at that moment that the creature began to move and struggle in his grasp, "Hey let me go."

Saber was surprised but still kept his hold on the creature, "Whoa it talks to there is something you don't see every day but then again when do you get sent to a strange place often," muttered Saber to himself and then brought the creature up to his eye level, "Ok you, uh whatever you are what is this place and what is going on?"

(From here it will be from Saber's POV)

"AHHHH A HAIRLESS APE," screamed the creature and kept ranting fairly unintelligible words.

'_A hairless ape, … what… in… the… hell,'_ Saber then forced himself to calm down, it was obvious that this creature was panicking and was not think straight, if it could, _'that is debatable'_. I had a sideways glace at the stream, _'maybe cold shock would help move things along, it is worth a shot I guess,' _with that I dunked the creature in the stream and brought him out and back to his eye level. "Perhaps now you would be a little calmer and willing to talk," I let go of the creature and it started to hover with its wings and just looked at me.

"Why should I talk to an ape even if you don't have as much hair," said the creature looking at warily.

'_Again with the hairless ape insult, fine if it is names then I got a good one for you,'_ thought I but instead forced a smile and said, "Well first, how about we start with your name."

"I don't give my name out to apes," he replied, I assumed that it was male.

'_Why is this thing being so freaking difficult, … fine you asked for it,' _I looked him straight into his eyes and retorted, "Very well then since you won't give me a name, I get to give you one and I got the perfect one in mind for you, but before I get to that answer me this, what are you exactly?"

The creature looked at me with disbelief on his face, "You're telling me you have never seen a dragonfly?"

I looked at him skeptically, "Dragonfly huh, not one like you, … Incessant Chatterbox," I could not help a grin as I saw his face at the name I called him.

He looked back at me, "What did you just called me?"

I just stared right back and calmly replied, "I called you Incessant Chatterbox but, if you like I can call you I.C. for short, you didn't tell me you name so I gave you a fitting one instead, if you don't like it then tell me you name," Saber however thought to himself, _'I on the other hand like the name I came up with for you it fits you to a T.'_

The dragonfly turned his head away from me and then said, "My name is Sparx there you happy?"

I could not help but laugh, I had to admit Sparx was one of those type you could call the comic relief, "Well Sparx my name is Saber and I am NOT an ape, I am a human, there is a difference," I just shook my head and looked at Sparx, "Say Sparx I assume since you came from the direction I am going there is something in that direction so, what say you and I go that way and save time," I picked up my backpack swung it over my shoulder and started walking.

Sparx just grunted and mumbled something along the lines of "Never heard of human" and "Still looks like an ape to me."

I looked back at Sparx and said in a loud voice making sure that he would hear me, "Did you say something IC or am I just hearing things," doing my best to keep a straight face while I said it.

Sparx started after me shaking his small fist calling, "Don't call me that."


	3. Chapter 3 New Friend and New Problems

I don't own any of the Spyro character I am just a fan, my own other characters are mine and are pure fiction so if there is any similarities it is by chance and not meant as any offense

Chapter 3 New Friend and New Problems

(Again for the time being from Saber's POV)

As we walked I had to wonder to myself, _'Does Sparx never shut up,'_ Sparx after around a minute of us walk just started to talk and would not stop.

"Then I helped to beat that ice monster," Sparx went on.

'_Does his mouth not get tired,' _I didn't know how much more of this I could stand.

"… They all started to worship me for the help my friend and I did for them," Sparx kept going.

'_AAAHHH man, if I were given a choice between having to be beaten and lectured by my uncle or having to listen to Sparx talk … I think I would choose my uncle, I hate to admit it,' _I could begin to feel the vain on my forehead starting to pop out

Sparx had been talking so long I think even he didn't know what he was talking about any more but, I just don't want to ask if it means he gets a reason to keep talking.

"Then as we delivered the finishing blow …" Sparx ranted on.

I glanced back at him and could not help but think, _'If only, if only he came with an off switch, hell I would settle for some type of mute setting,'_ if words could be weapons then no one would dare go against Sparx.

"Then she left I thought …," Sparx droned on.

'_Dude compared to him the girls at school took a vow of silence and will not break it for any reason, how can one creature talk this much,' _I tried to drowned out his voice but, somehow Sparx had one of those kind of voices that no matter what you do it just can't be drowned out

"Of course we had to go out then …," Sparx went on.

'_If he is on his own it is blatantly obvious why, I have only been with him tem minutes and I already want to get away from him just to get him to stop talking.'_

"… And don't get me started on the pirates," Sparx was saying.

We kept walking for a while long, with Spax talking I lost track of time, when I heard a different sound from ahead of us that was something other than Sparx voice so I turned to face Sparx and said what I have been dying to say for most of the time we had been walking but was too nice to do so, "SPARX SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sparx for the first time was quiet and looking at me, no doubt trying to find the reason I just said that. As for me, my mind was screaming, _'Hallelujah silence, now to listen to what saved me, I mean the one who is in need of help,'_ I stranded my hearing and caught the sounds of a battle if I was not mistaken. I turned to Sparx and said, "Now there wouldn't be a fight you haven't told me about now would there Sparx," I was looking straight at him where as he on the other hand was looking any other way but at him.

"Now why would you ask that Saber I told you all I know."

I looked at him skeptically, "Really, … so the sound of fighting is nothing but the wind and … (sniff) the smell of burn charcoal, something being deep fat fried, has absolutely nothing to do with us huh," I could see Sparx shaking, "Care to change that answer?"

Sparx looked at me, "Ok I was with someone and we got separated when a group of apes were chasing us please help him."

I look at Sparx surprised that he was asking for my help, "Now Sparx was it really that hard to ask for help and with a please too, of course I will help."

I broke into a run in the direction of the sounds of fighting, around a 200 meter distance, Sparx buzzing behind me, _'I wonder what I get to do this time, what kind of person or creature is Sparx companion was,'_ I thought as I ran I got the feeling that I was about to get involved in even more problems very soon, _'It has been a while since my bad luck has come into play, well that is if don't count Sparx in that.' _I came to a stop at the top of a cliff turned grabbed Sparx brought him to within less than two inches of my face to make sure that I had his full attention, "Now listen Sparx and listen good from the time this talk ends till I say you are not to utter a single sound unless I ask you a question and if I do you give me a short direct answer, if you don't I can't guarantee you friend's safety, you got that Incessant Chatterbox?"

Sparx looked a little scared of me but replied, "Yeah I got it."

I returned my gaze to the field below and started to take in the pieces of the fight, there were six big furry … no hairy monkeys or I guess one could call them apes and now that I got a closer look started to wonder how in the hell Sparx could have mistaken me for one of these idiots. Okay I know that in school science says we evolved from apes or monkeys but, if that was true in this case then, … Let us just say I don't want to see the donors for their gene pool, These apes had strength but smart they defiantly were not, a human child could outsmart these apes. Then my gaze moved to the one the apes were fighting and had to take a second look to make sure I was seeing what I thought I was, it was a purple dragon, _'That is impossible, dragons do not exists they are only in stories they were not really and yet …,'_ I turned to Sparx, "Am I really seeing a dragon, I mean a real living dragon?"

Sparx looked at me strangely, "Well of course his is a real dragon, you mean you have never seen a dragon, anything else you want to know about this?"

I glared at Sparx, "Did I not just say no more than a minute ago to give short and precise answers I. C."

"Oh I forgot," replied Sparx, I just continued to glare, "Don't make me slap you and then gag you."

Sparx went quiet at that, I shook my head, then turned back and focused on the fight at hand, if I included the dragon the odds still were in the apes favor if one went by numbers, _'As Master said numbers is the worse odd to rely on so don't,'_ by what I had seen the dragon, this was not by any means his first fight, he had experience a helpful plus. So this means two experience fighters to six rather dumb apes that looked like they were about to bolt in fear, that was perfect. I unslung my backpack drew my wood practice sword in my right hand and started moving stealthily to the right so no one would hear me, aiming for an area of shadows, when I was above it I slid down in to the shadows and since I was closer now I could clearly hear what was being said.

"Well Spyro we finally caught up to you and now our prisoner," said the ape in the middle who I guessed was the leader of this group and seemed not much smarter than the rest .

"Just try and catch me," replied Spyro, I have to admit dragon this Spyro may be but, a lot of guts in him.

I then moved from the shadows making sure I kept out of the fire light but, all the time working my way behind the apes, The leader of the group moved forward towards Spyro. I went up behind the ape on the far right though he was a foot taller I grabbed him with my left hand clamped over his mouth and my right on the back of his head and I wrenched hard my left back, my right forward breaking his neck in complete silence dead before I set him down. I moved to the next in line and preformed the same movement with the same results then moved to the far left but in the process tripped over a rock I had missed and so fell forward and face planted in the ground with a crash that was impossible to miss unless all the apes were deaf or dead, _'Of all the times for my bad luck to kick in it has to be now doesn't it,' _I couldn't help thinking. Everyone in the clearing spun around to see me in plain sight pulling my head out of the ground and looking at everyone staring back at me with surprise, knowing that stealth was out the picture, I gave a slight smile and said, "Uh I was just passing by and thought I would drop in hope no one minds," so whipping out his practice sword swung at the closest ape's stomach, he doubled over in pain and I brought my sword down on his head knowing by the crack that the ape was knocked out. The other ape charged at me, I side stepped him and swung my practice sword low and knocked out his feet from under the big oaf, then I spun on the spot and used the momentum from the spin to bring the wood sword down at his neck right at the top of his spine, if it was the same as a human's. I looked up to see Spyro having dealt with the leader and now, … facing me in a fighting stance, _'Great now Spyro thinks I am his enemy, I know I am going to regret this but …,'_ I turned, "Sparx could you come down please and yes you can talk again."

Sparx speed down and hugged the snout of Spyro, "Spyro you're ok thank goodness."

Spyro smiled at Sparx, "Sparx you ok but, what about that ape over there."

Sparx looked at me then back to Spyro, "Don't worry he nice less hair but a good guy brother."

I looked at Sparx, _'Oh you little yellow … you will pay for that later but now need to make a good impression,' _I looked at Spyro, "Just thought you could use a hand …," it was then the last word of what Sparx said sunk in, "Wait did you say brother."

They both looked at me and nodded and I just shook my head, "I don't even want to know how that is supposed to work but to you Spyro my condolences of having Sparx as a brother."

Spyro looked at me confused, "What does condolences mean?"

"Never mind forget it, say mind if I travel with you?"


	4. Chapter 4 This is not chapter 4

I don't own any of the Spyro character I am just a fan, my own other characters are mine and are pure fiction so if there is any similarities it is by chance and not meant as any offense

This is not my technical chapter 4

This is me Blackshadow999

I want to thank all who have and are reading,

NO THIS IS NOT ME SAYING I AM STOPPING

I like this idea and plan to go further however for the week of 12/8 to 12/15 I will be taking a short break. The truth is this week happens to be finals for classes for me so I need to study and do well.

So here is the deal all I am going to give the readers a chance to choose the direction my story goes, here is the ideas I have

Spyro, Saber, and Sparx travel together, Spyro explains how he was out with his mate Cynder were following a lead about a group of dragons and split up to cover more ground.

Spyro, Saber, and Sparx travel together, Spyro explains how he was out looking for his mate who was looking for other dragons and he was worried not having heard from her.

Spyro, Saber, and Sparx travel together, Spyro explains how he was out looking for other dragons

If you have any ideas of your own give me a short summary

Thank you all and PLEASE VOTE WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes**

**Well this week is over at last my finals are over and my work week is done for this week thank goodness. Well as no one reviewed or replied, I will take that as to say you don't care the path that I go with my story. So we will see where this idea goes (trust me even I don't know where this will go) this will be good. Now I do not own any of the characters of the Legend Of Spyro games I am just a fan and if anything that I may write offends any one I am sorry it is not intended. I do own my own characters and think of them highly so no flames. I am also planning to do some revision to my previous chapters soon because of some recent events. I had two different friends read and review it for me one of them is an actual professional author and the other is a publisher and they gave me great advice and ideas to use. So if you would like to see some things changes then send me an email. I hope enjoy. From this point until I see a reason to change it my story will be from Saber's POV.**

Chapter 4 A Long Road Part 1

"Well of course you can," replied Spyro.

As Spyro, Sparx and I began to walk in the direction that I had been traveling before I had met the two of them I wonder what I had gotten in to this time and how I would manage. This whole thing with Spyro and Sparx was weird enough without taking in to account that I was also in a completely different world. _'How do I get in to these types of things, I don't go looking for this,' _I thought to myself and frowned, _'I have to wonder once again, am I a magnet to weird stuff and trouble or is it that God has a sense of humor that makes me the entertainment,' _I glanced over at Spyro and Sparx who were at this moment talking and I assumed catching up with each other, _'Then times when trouble and weird come together and this type of thing happens, why me,' _it was then I stubbed my right foot on a rock and lost my balance and fell forward and flat on my face. Spyro and Sparx stopped and looked back at hearing me doing a face plant in to the dirt seeing me twitching there on the ground face down. Spyro then asked me, "Hey Saber are you okay."

I pulled my face out of the dirt and taking a deep breath to steady myself, "Yeah I have gotten use to this unfortunately since it is kind of normal things for me so don't worry about me," I replied as I got to my feet.

After about an hour of walking Sparx sighed to get Spyro and me to pay attention to him before saying, "Hey can we stop for the night my feet are killing me?"

I looked at Sparx with a look that an adult would give an elementary school child after giving an answer that is obviously wrong, "You know the last time I unfortunately had a look at you Sparx, you did not have legs you yellow idiot."

"Yeah you have wings instead, though it does seem a good time to stop for the night," add Spyro.

The three or rather two I had to state to myself since Sparx was just hovering around as I cleared the area that we stopped at and Spyro gathered wood for a fire. Just as I finished my part I glanced over to see how Spyro was doing on his job of building a fire and happened to see him let loose fire from his mouth. I couldn't help lifting an eyebrow at the sight, _'Well I guess the idea of dragons breathing fire is a defendant yes, wonder why he didn't just barbeque the monkeys and be done,' _I thought to myself as I saw that the wood that Spyro had piled up was now burning brightly. I sat near the fire and stared in to the fire lost in thought until I heard Spyro plopped down next to me I looked over studying his face, seeing a look I knew from other people I was around, he was worrying about something and by the depth of the lines on his face it was something serious. "Hey Spyro," I said finally trying to break the silence in the air.

"…Hmm what," Spyro looked at my brought out of his thoughts.

"You look like you lost deep in thought, you worried about something?"

"What no, … well maybe a little," replied Spyro with a down casted look.

"My Master often told me if you are worried about something it is better to talk about it then to just to let that worry grow in the mind, so if you want to, I am here and I will just listen so, feel free."

"Man you do not know what you are getting in to by saying that," piped up Sparx his arms crossed.

I snapped my head around to face Sparx and gave him an annoyed look, "Sparx would you keep your mouth shut I wasn't talking to you."

Sparx stuck out his tongue, "I will talk all I want."

I felt a searing feeling of anger building in me with head down, a vain popping on my forehead, my eyes tight shut and I feel my body start to tremble in the losing battle of control, my steel discipline verse my annoyance and thin tolerance of Sparx, _'Why you stupid yellow … fine you have had this coming you punk,'_ I brought my head up with a look on my face that even the devil himself would be shaking in fear.

Sparx froze the second he felt an ice cold stare on him, _'Man even when Spyro uses his ice element at full blast,' _as his eyes fell on to Saber's eyes he saw the absence of emotions in them, absolutely cold and unfeeling.

"What … did … I just say … Incessant Chatterbox," I said enunciating each syllable in a cold dead tone.

Sparx was trembling as he looked back at me unable to break my gaze on him, "Shush," he whispered.

A slight smile crept over my face, "Good, you got my point I. C. wonderful, see that you don't forget it," I said as I looked away from Sparx and back at Spyro my face changing completely to a smile and a caring look as I said, "Now Spyro I am listening if you want to talk about it."

Spyro breathed a heavy sigh and just kept looking at the fire, I just sat there, _'This is going to take some time,' _I thought to myself and I continued to sit quietly knowing that when Spyro was ready he would talk, as I looked at the fire as well waiting.

"Well you see the reason that Sparx and me are out here is ... that we are looking for _someone_," said Spyro quietly still looking at the fire with a blank stare.

I looked at Spyro an eyebrow rising again, _'Someone huh, by the way he says it that someone is very important, a friend maybe or perhaps more,' _I simply looked at Spyro waiting.

Spyro looked away from the fire and up at the night sky that was filled with stars, "I am worried they were sent out here and then I hear nothing from her, so I am out here to find her."

My eyebrow went above my hair line at this, _'Oh, there is an interesting bit of information … her, so this friend is a female perhaps more than a friend who is a girl, maybe a girlfriend?'_

As Spyro started talking he went in to great detail about this friend of his, the dragoness he described had ebony almost black scales with red underbelly and wing membranes, with emerald eyes and white spikes coming out of the back of her head. I saw a smile of … was is happiness … no it was more than that … no it couldn't be but, _'By the he is talking and describing this dragoness, she is defiantly more than a girlfriend … well if I am seeing the signs right he is … in …__**love**__,'_ I don't know how I could have missed the signs, they were blatantly obvious now that I looked at Spyro.

It was at this point that Sparx decided to put in his two cents, "You are talking about her again."

Spyro looked with a far off look on his face, "Yes Sparx I am talking about Cynder."

I looked at them, my gaze switching between Spyro and Sparx trying hard not to fall backwards on the ground and roll around laughing, for the first time in a while I was watching something funny that I didn't have a part in, it was different, but I shook my head to clear my mind and faced Sparx. "You don't like Cynder eh? She seems like a nice dragoness to me."

Sparx looked at me like a cow looks at an oncoming train and said, "You say that now, until one tries to kill you and by one I mean her, that she devil is bad news."

I just stared back with a look of annoyance and inwardly thought, _'Yeah I can see why she might want to kill you Sparx, I have seriously thought about it myself more than once having to listen to your ranting, so I can understand and sympathize,'_ I sighed and shook my head, "As I recall you didn't like me much when we first met either, mistaken me for an ape right," Sparx looked a little embarrassed as I continued my stating of fact, "Then I look at how often your descriptions are off the mark, I believe I will be going with Spyro on this one."

Spyro just stared at me then smiled, "Thanks Saber I appreciate that."

"Hey don't mention it, I don't mean to be mean but I rather be honest then lie to be nice, you have a tendency to be more honest and believable then Sparx," I said coolly with a smug smile that was meant for Sparx, "So, back on topic what was Cynder out here and why if I might ask?"

Spyro nodded and began telling me the story of his adventure, of how he was born thinking he was a dragonfly and Sprax's and Spyro's parent dragonflies. Spyro talked of when he had been told by their parents that he was not a dragonfly and how he had gone off with Sparx to find out the Truth. The time that Spyro and Sparx had met Ignitus and had been told that he was not only a dragon but a special purple dragon with amazing powers and endless possibilities of things he could do. I just sat and listened to his story, it was outlandish, it was beyond unbelievable yet I couldn't help but believe him. I did take note of his tone of voice when he said the name Ignitus, _'Must be someone close and special to him probably best not to ask how at the moment.'_ Spyro continued his story of saving the other guardians and not only beating Cynder who had apparently corrupted by an evil force and returned to the dragon temple. Spyro's story long in to the night (I am not going to summarize it all and assume that most of you have played the Legend of Spyro games).

I looked at Spyro calmly as he finished his story to find him staring back at me, I cleared my throat, "Okay let me see if I got everything and understand so you save all of these guardians how in turn taught you how to harness the elements," Spyro nodded, "Then saved Cynder who was changed from being Corrupted by this Dark Master character."

Spyro just nodded in agreement but I saw a flash of pain on his face, "Then later fought this ape king gaul and beat him by using the power you call convexity," Spyro just continued to nodded, "This power however comes at the price of you falling to the darkness within you."

Spyro looked ashamed, "I didn't want it to happen to become like Malafor," said Spyro.

"Spyro with power of any kind or magnitude comes an equal price to match it is how nature works," I said trying to comfort Spyro, "However back to the story, for three years you were frozen in a crystal and then were released and joined the battle against the Malafor the Dark Master and in the end defeated him."

Spyro nodded again, "Then after things calmed down a little bit the guardians sent you and Cynder out in different directions in the hope of you finding other dragons that were sent away before your story began," I continued to see Spyro give a confirming nod, "That is one interesting story I give you."

"It is all true," said Spyro in the attempt to convince me, "I actually believe you Spyro, it is just a lot to take in at once though I do have one question," I replied with a smile.

"What," asked Spyro.

"What were those guardians think sending both of you out alone, are they insane," I asked hoping to understand the reason and hoping that Spyro saw the problem I did.

Spyro looked confused and kept his gaze on me, "What are you talking about?"

'_Apparently he does not see the problem in this,'_ I shook my head and fixed my eyes on Spyro, "you really don't see a problem with this current situation?"

"Obviously he doesn't," piped up Sparx.

I turned to look at Sparx with a look of minor annoyance combined with a look of smug pleasure, "What is it, is there something on my face," asked Sparx, "Oh no, it just slipped my mind that you were there you endless windbag that's all."

Sparx stared at me, "What is it with you and these weird names," I just smiled, "I seem to have gotten a new hobby of thinking of just the right name for you."

Sparx fumed at me, as I turned back to Spyro, "The problem is that as I see it is this, you Spyro and Cynder who just saved the world recently for the majority of the population of this said world, are being sent out and with no one else."

Spyro shrugged, "yes what is the problem with that?"

I sighed, _'I had hoped not to have to spell this out since Spyro has such a kind heart but, he does not see the danger and he needs to,' _I took a deep breath and then said, "Spyro you are a nice guy … I mean dragon but, you saving the world I highly doubt was what everyone wanted, the apes for example are I would guess are not happy about the results that you and Cynder brought about. Then being alone is just asking to be attacked however, you have already had experience in that idea have you not?"

Spyro looked at me hard, "What do you mean so I was attacked that doesn't mean she was."

"Granted but, I would bet that she was, I mean the apes would know what she looks like since they worked for her," I said trying to soften the blow I was about to give, "Those apes have lived in fear of dragons because dragons have been killing them for one reason or another for a long time Cynder is one of the dragons that the apes know more than the average, even if it was not her fault she has been killing them if they didn't do what she told them and then took away the one they saw as a leader, then you two go and kill the one dragon that was doing worse things to them."

"But," Spyro started to say in protest.

"The apes want revenge for the things that dragons have done to them for so long and unfortunately with Malafor gone, Cynder happens to be the next in line that their revenge fixation would go on, I am sorry to say it Spyro but, you and her and the top targets for those apes to get rid of," as I finished saying this I really didn't blame Spyro Looking at me with fury in his eyes.

It was then that what looked like lightning came out of Spyro's mouth and before I could move hit me square on, _'This shocking bolt is worse than the time I had picked a fight with a different dojo and got electrocuted in the end,'_ I thought as I fell hearing what I guessed was either Spyro or Sparx saying something I could not understand as my head was going blank never ever feeling the ground as I hit it unconscious.

**Author notes**

**Sorry that I just stop there I decided to break this idea in two parts since this chapter was getting really long so I write the rest soon. I hope to have the first chapter revised sometime this next week so keep an eye out thanks for reading and please review and tell me how you like it constructive criticism please and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5 A Long Road Part 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading. Sorry for taking so long on writing this I have been busy so here it is. I don't own Spyro or any of the other characters of Sierra I am just a fan, My own fictional characters are from my mind and so if they resemble anyone else it is mere coincidence and I mean no offense. **

Chapter 5 A long road part 2

The day was sunny perfect for it being the first day of summer vacation and I could not help but smile finally school was out no homework to hang over my head and no stupid guys trying to bully me. The only thing on my mind was the next three months of extra time I would get to spend at the dojo, with people who share my interest and peace and … well not so much quiet, and of course Master teaching me. I then reminded myself about the Master's really odd sense of humor that was it seemed to be getting worse lately but, that was a small price to pay for the benefits I would soon be getting that was even truer since he would be starting to learn kendo at long last.

More thoughts kept coming along those lines when I was brought out of my own cloud nine so to speak by a yell of a familiar voice, I ran the short distance to the source of the yell to see a crowd gathered in the fashion and intent of watching a spectacle. I pushed through the people towards the front to see a short girl arguing with three boys who were at least a head and a half taller than her. The girl looked around seven or eight, she had dark brown hair down to the bottom of her neck, and she also had blue eyes that were now staring at the boys staring down at her. The girl's name was Terra she had started going to and training at the dojo almost a year ago, though I had been around her on occasion I myself did not know her very well however, the boys I did recognized. The three boys were from another dojo on the other side of town and one whose students tended to cause trouble for others including the dojo that I went to, in fact I had a fight with the boy who was no doubt the leader of the trio, and knew that he was a windbag how intimated his opponents.

I had been watching the argument for about a minute and had seen enough of it and stepped out of the crowd in to the view of the three boys and the leader caught sight of me and recognized me and got an even more irritated look on his face. The leader gazed at me and pointed a finger at me, "You again," I cracked a smile at that, I couldn't help it his statement was comical as it referred to our previous meeting in which I had not just beaten him but, to the point of embarrassment.

I looked squarely at the guy, "Yeah me there a problem with me being here or something," I replied to him totally relaxed and confident in the fact I could beat him easily and looked over to the girl, "Hey Terra you okay, need a hand with these three stupid guy it doesn't seem that they can take a hint in the slightest."

The girl Terra turned to me, "No I got th…" however Terra didn't finish as she was kicked by the boy on the right and then hit by the boy on the left and she crumpled to the ground.

I rushed forward decking the guy on the left, the guy on the right dodged and I kept going with my momentum and fell over a garden wall behind them and over in to a pond of cool water after smacking my right hand against a pole next to the pond. My mind took a double take trying to understand what had just happened, I did a mental rewind of the previous ten seconds when suddenly it felt like the water was boiling hot and I was cooking, my body had begun to jerk and my nerves were burning. I couldn't think clearly at all, my mind was buzzing badly and my heart felt like it was racing an engine, my sight was getting dimmer, this seemed to last a long time, then just as suddenly as this had started it stopped however, so did my heart and I couldn't breathe, My mind was telling my body what to do but my body wasn't listening to it. It was then I could feel something hitting my chest hard and after a few hits my lungs finally took breath in to them.

The first deep breath was hard and painful but, it was also great at clearing my head which was muddle, I got up slowly looking around as I did so to see a gold sparkle moving around and a purple form sitting by a fire, _'Okay I guess that Spyro and Sparx are no figments of my mind trying to play tricks on me'_, I thought in an attempt to calm myself.

"Hey you're okay," said Sparx as he noticed me sitting up.

I was getting to my feet about to answer when my body gave a convulsive jolt all over and I crumpled to the ground, my legs twitching, I coughed and a bit of smoke came out of my mouth, "That depends, if this is your idea o-o-o-o-o-f frying me then it needs time and work because I'd say I'm (cough) rare to medium rare and I like well-done, if on the other hand this is shock treatment then not really I am alive I will give you that but, no promises on anything else thanks."

Spyro glanced over at me as I was sitting back up and looked away a look of shame on his face that I got with the brief look at his face, then I heard Spyro voice, "I'm sorry I did mean to I just …"

I sat up more and came to a sitting position I turned to face Spyro and waited for him to look at me, when he did I looked him straight in the eye and sighed, "I am not mad at you Spyro," I said as I saw Spyro shaking with I assumed fear but couldn't tell, "If anything I was asking for it in several ways and I am or rather I will be okay so don't worry yourself about."

Spyro just stared at me in surprise, "But I shot you with electricity, you shouldn't have lived through that and yet you still forgive me?"

I smiled back him, Spyro as I was finding out was a worrier no question about it, however he also had a good heart, kind to a fault half the time and loyalty to match it. He was completely selfless and innocent, I couldn't help myself but like Spyro he was the type that just grew on you and above all a good friend, this was proved by how Spyro was not mad at what I said about Cynder but, instead was worried at what he not only did to me but what he could have done. I nodded my head at him, "Spyro you did not mean to do that to me and yes I forgive you it is what friends do, lastly like I said I was asking for it for several different reasons so don't worry about it."

Spyro looked happy when I called him my friend and he relaxed a little bit.

I noticed my legs were still twitching but less than they were before I forced my legs in to a cross legged position and began to clear my mind, until Sparx put in his two cents, "What are you doing hurting tying yourself in a knot?"

'_I swear every time he opens his mouth it just is so out right irritating,'_ I felt the familiar vein in my forehead start to pop as it always seem to when I got irritated, "No I am not tying myself in to a knot you insignificant pest, I am moving to a better position for meditation."

Spyro looked at me curiously, "What is meditation," asked Spyro

I glanced at Spyro, "Meditation is the skill or process in which one gains a type of control of mind over body, so in this instance I am using it to get my body to listen to me and stop shaking."

Spyro looked like he was think about something, he was staring off in to space not looking at anything in particular, "Spyro what is on your mind you seem to be lost in thought," Spyro looked back at me as if I had suddenly just appeared there rather than having been there the whole time.

"I wanted to ask you something," replied Spyro his gaze fixed on me with a serious look set on his face, "But it is a personal question."

I stared in surprise at Spyro while I wondered what Spyro wanted to ask in fact I was incredibly curious, "Go ahead and ask Spyro I don't mind we're friends after all."

"Well I noticed you seem to have bad things happen to you like how you fell down when we were dealing with those apes and then shortly after that," Spyro began.

I then realized what he was referring to and sighed, "Oh that, well you see for as long as I can remember I have always had … for lack of better words a unending streak of bad luck. Everyday things go wrong whether it is me being in the wrong place at the wrong time or something as simple as tripping and doing as you have seen a face plant in to the ground. My bad luck has a knack of coming in to play and rearing its ugly head at the worst of times like when we took care of the apes. I have learned to keep a sharp eye out so that I can avoid the small things fairly often as well as knowing things can always be worse than they are."

It was then that Sparx came in and piped up, "Whoa Spyro I don't think this is a good idea that we should travel with this guy, his bad luck sounds like trouble to me, especially if it works with that ability of drawing trouble to yourself."

At that I let out a bark of laughter, "Magnet for trouble eh? I have that problem as well so I am use to that to in fact, no offense to you Spyro but, your draw for trouble is medium strength pull, when you compare it to mine so, Sparx if you think Spyro's is bad my draw for trouble is far, far worse but, hey we're good company."

Sparx just shook his head, "I still don't like this it sounds and feels of trouble."

I looked at Sparx and tried not to laugh, "Afraid of the unknown Sparx?"

"No I would just like a peaceful day for once, no one trying to kill me."

I couldn't help but snort, "Then you have the wrong traveling companions."

Sparx glared back at me, "Why do you say that, Spyro is not bad?"

I shook my head again, "Not what I meant, Spyro and I have a talent for drawing trouble and when you combine both of our abilities of that it is far worse wouldn't you say?"

Sparx nodded, "I would say that would be a big yes."

I looked at Spyro who had the same smile as I did and I knew we were thinking the same thing, "Hey look at the bright side with us life is never dull," Spyro and I said together and then broke out laughing.

Sparx looked at us and continued to shake his head, "The more time those two spend together, the more alike they become, it is scary."

I looked at them and smiled, "Well as fun as that was I think it is time to get some sleep for tomorrow for, if I am not wrong we will be going to find your dragoness friend am I mistaken?"

Spyro shook his head and went to sit by the fire and went to sleep, Sparx went to where ever he goes to sleep I found that my legs had stopped shaking so I decided to get some sleep myself since tomorrow sounded like it was going to be a full day for us all.

To be continued

**End of chapter notes.**

**Well finally it is done I had a little writer's block but got through it, so it will be a little while before the next chapter is ready because I am going out of town and my job is going to get a little busy so please be give me some slack. If you have any ideas for me then send me a message with it in more detail please review for me no flames please**


	7. Chapter 6 The in the Mind

**Hello all, once again none of the legend of Spyro characters belongs to me but to Sierra and now Actavison the fictional characters are mine and if any are like someone it is not intended to offend anyone it is just a fluke so please don't take it personally please enjoy reading the chapter.**

Chapter 6 Voice in the Mind

I felt the rays of sunlight hit my eyelids and knew it was morning, I rubbed my eyes to get the remains of sleep from them. Coming up to a sitting position and looked around. I saw Spyro lying on his back, his wings splayed out on the ground under him and he was spread eagled as he slept, as I watched I saw his forepaws twitched at random. Spyro was also talking in his sleep as I could hear though, half of it was unintelligible mumbles the other parts I listened to however, I had no doubt in my guess of him dreaming about a certain dragoness I had heard about whose name was Cynder and by the number of times he said Cynder's name he defiantly had feelings for her. Then came the voice that lately had become out right irritating, "Drop those bugs … they're mine …"

'_Great Sparx talks in his sleep too, that is just dandy and perfect,'_ I thought to myself, knowing that obviously the endless pain was dreaming of food as his mutterings said. "It is at times like this I am glad I don't have any siblings because only one of us would have lived beyond puberty no questions about that," I could not help whisper to myself with a sigh as I stood up stretching as I did so and walked to the small pond at the opposite side of the area of where we had slept that night. I saw a rock at the edge of the pond, thought it was as good a spot as any, sat down and began to review and contemplate the recent events that had happened in the last day, _'No wait two and a half days since I was out for three quarters of a day according to Spyro from that shot of electricity,'_ I corrected myself doing so I couldn't help but think, _'Boy my life has really taken an unusual turn in a short period.'_

I was reeling both mentally and physically from the recent events I couldn't help it, most other people would have either been killed from this or have lost their minds or both and yet I, as far as I could tell was still sane because as I had heard if you believe you are still sane then you normally are but in this situation it was hard to tell what could be sane and what wasn't. I was having a mental double take, in the first place two nights ago there was my encounter with that strange dark creature then, I found myself having left my world and come in to another one altogether completely different from mine. Shortly after this I had meet Sparx, I could not stop the shudder that went through me at the memory of meeting Sparx, then after that sometime between last evening and yesterday afternoon I had come to cross paths with Spyro and as I thought about it that event seemed significant. After that and the fight with those apes Spyro and I had the discussion about Cynder in which I had said some things I probably shouldn't have and as a result was shot with electricity by Spyro, though now I could say I know what it is like to be Deep Shocked Fried because of it. While I was deep in thought I heard a thud and glanced to my left only to see Spyro sitting on the ground next to me, "Good morning," Spyro said to me sleepily.

I looked at him, "What do you mean?" I asked him, "Do you wish me a good morning; or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Spyro looked at me confused "Huh?"

"Sorry Spyro I just couldn't resist, my Master would do that to me all the time," I replied trying not to laugh.

"You talk a lot about your Master what is he really like?"

I felt my breath stop on my throat and sighed, "Well Spyro that is … a complicated and very loaded question, and due to that is really hard to answer in short way so are you sure?"

As I saw Spyro nod I rolled my eyes, "Okay but I recommend that you get comfortable this is going to take a while," I said with a sigh.

So I told Spyro about my Master;

==================Flashback Around 5 years ago in summer =================================

As the dojo came into view I felt myself smiling as I normally did, for some reason the sight of the dojo always seemed to make me happy; it soothed me, it calmed me. This could be because the house where I lived really did not feel like a home, whether that was due to the many problems there. My uncle being one of the major problems; whether it was him beating me for something I supposable have done, or beating me for an event that had happened during his day, or usual beating me for no real reason that I could guess other than just venting his frustrations of the day. I couldn't help my hand going to the cut on my cheek on the right side of my face that I had gotten last night from my said uncle. I knew that at the dojo at least the marks I got were by my choice not by abuse of my uncle, not like he would get caught he was to the world an upstanding businessman or something.

As I walked in through the door I saw Master sitting in the main hall with as usual a cup of tea in hand sipping it slowly. "Good morning Master," came out of my mouth before I had thought of a greeting.

Upon hearing me Master looked up at me, set down his cup of tea and sighed, "What do you mean young Saber?" asked Master, "Do you wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

I just looked at Master, two thoughts came to mind at this; one what is Master getting at, and second and more important what in the hell? I saw that Master was still waiting for my answer so clearing my throat, "Uh… All of them …"

"Ah you need to learn to be specific" master said looking at me once again sipping his tea, "By the way I see that you have … gained a new mark since you were last here yes?"

I reflexively covered my new cut, "Well I had a … fight with my uncle last night."

The Master looked sadly at me, "Seems to be more common for you now a days, that is rather unfortunate for you."

I looked at the floor hearing the disappointment in his voice, and just kept silent and shame.

"If you would like to talk about it I would listen, there is no one else here well?"

"… Even if Master is a little odd sometimes he is always there for me when I need him, more of a parent figure to me than that uncle of mine."

Spyro looked at me and nodded in understanding, "I know how that feels I had someone like that once."

I heard pain in Spyro's voice, _'Someone who is not around that he respected or maybe something more perhaps.'_ I thought then, smiled at Spyro and said,"Well anyways it seems I will be stuck here I might as well make do with what I got and go all out, so I am here and I will help you till the end and get home."

Spyro looked at me, smiled and laughed, which as it happened unfortunately woke up Sparx who looked angry as he looked at the both of us, I put an arm around Spyro's shoulders and smiled back at him. "Well since Sparx is up finally shall we get going while the morning is still young?"

I slung my pack over my shoulder as we set off, wondering what today would bring, looking back on what had happened in the last two and a half days it wouldn't be dull, just the way I like it. As we were walking Sparx was obviously in a bad mood was flying in front of us as he ranted on I couldn't help my eyes rolling, and so Spyro and I didn't notice when he stopped I only noticed when I felt and heard a splat, I looked down and moved my foot to see Sparx, I smiled at him, "Oh I didn't see you down there Sorry my mistake."

"Very funny I bet you are just so sorry," Sparx grumble.

I gave Sparx an icy look, "You say something house fly?"

Sparx just shook his head as we continued on our journey it was not long after that we heard a commotion ahead of us, and as we came to a small cliff overlooking a valley and I had to admit even my jaw dropped at the sight. There were a lot of apes in the valley, most with whips and putting them to use, then I took notice that the ones that the apes were using the whips on, they were dragons, a great many dragons in fact, dragons of every color variation I could think of and of different sizes from very small most likely young children to larger ones that were probably adults. Though there was more apes than dragons and the apes were using their whips to drive the dragons in one direction towards large metal structures, _'… Are those cages to hold dragons prisoner,' _I glanced over at Spyro who as I guessed had an enraged look on his face, _'Oh boy I need to handle this carefully or this will get messy.'_ "Uh Spyro I have no doubt you are mad and I can understand the reason but, …" I said in a soothing tone in an attempt to calm Spyro down.

Spyro swung his head around so that he had eye contact with me, "How could possible understand you see all the dragons down there and what those apes are doing to them." Spyro cut me off his anger obvious.

I turned to Sparx, "Sparx go scope the situation out for us will you I think Spyro and I need to have a chat."

"Uh sure," replied Sparx flying off.

I just sighed knowing that this was not going to be easy and closed my eyes, _'I know that I am going to regret what I am about to do to Spyro however, he is leaving me little choice and the alternative of him getting seriously hurt or killed is the less desirable of the two options so I am sorry Spyro I hope I don't cause you …lasting mental harm.'_ I had always had me reservations of the special skill I had learned inherently by observation and experience from Master not only because of the immediate results but, also the usually worse side effects of the skill. So I took a deep breathe, and began to focus my mind, digging deep into my center, my soul in order to find the energy different than my chi, that this skill required and that most don't have, and finding what I was looking for, felt the deep icy cold energy I had felt many times before mostly from the Master and once from myself. I had learned how to direct energy or chakra as it could also be called from my martial arts training and so directed it at Spyro, at the same time I opened my mouth to speak my eyes opened, my pupils dilated as small as they could go. "Spyro," the tone of my voice was as cold as absolute zero though it was low it was audible.

Spyro stopped his ranting instantly at the sound of my voice looking at me shaking, seeing I had had no doubt, a face with demonic eyes and long teeth from the top and bottom of its mouth that was stretched open in a scary grin and the face's color was a deep crimson (an oni mask if you don't know what that is Google it). "You are letting your rage get the better of you and you are losing control that is not a good development for the problem at hand, if you were to go down there right now you would only make things worse so, stand down now." Spyro was frozen on the spot all his anger had drained after the first few words I had said and collapsed to the ground as I released my focus and the cold energy disappeared. At that moment Sparx came flying back to the spot where we were and looked at the results of our chat, "What happened in this chat of yours?"

It was at that moment Spyro regained conciseness with a groan, then his eyes fly open a look of absolute cold fear in them as he saw me, I could only hang my head in shame, _'I knew this would happen, here is the regret and results thereof, oh man,'_ I heard myself thinking before I could help it. "Spyro I am sorry, I am so sorry, I couldn't think of another way to stop you from going down there and getting hurt or worse, they could kill you Spyro, please forgive me," I begged Spyro turning away from him ashamed of myself.

Spyro forced himself to look at me "W-w-what do you m-m-mean," Spyro stuttered.

I still couldn't face him, I couldn't look at what I had done to him, "Spyro you are my friend and what kind of friend would I be if I just watched you walk down there to very likely get yourself killed," I knew I was beating myself up about this as I did the last time I had done this to someone but, "Now because of what I did, you are now not in the condition to go down there to help those dragons so, … to make up for it I will go down and help them, you stay here."

I strode over to my pack grabbing my steel katana and putting on my Y belt which was similar to a normal belt but had a half loop on the left side that attached on the front and back and had two clips one on the upper loop's on my left hip and one on the lower loop that sat on my mid left thigh however, Sparx couldn't stay quiet at that point and replied to my earlier statement, "What do you mean you will go down instead and what did you do to Spyro."

However by the time Sparx had said this I had pulled out my katana snapped it to the two rings on the Y belt and was already climbing gown as quietly as possible into the valley below, trying to think of a plan to get all those involved out in the best condition, thinking that was a tall order. When I got to the floor of the valley I turned and thanked my non bad luck of the moment that there was foliage a short distance from the bottom of the valley's rock wall, so moving into them and I got my second assessment of the mess that now I would need to correct. _'Boy, have I gotten myself into the middle of a doozy of a mess this time,' _I thought as I observed the situation as it played out. I saw that about half of the dragons had been herded into the cages, mostly the more elderly looking and the younger children looking age being those in the cages however, there were the other dragons and dragonesses still fighting tooth and in this case talon against the apes trying to force them into the cages and those apes had a kind of catapult off to the right side of the valley and used it to threaten the dragons. Suddenly there was a flash, I had to blink my eyes several time to clear the blinding white and yellow coloration from my eyes that had come from the flash, when I had regained my sight I looked at what had happened, I saw a group of apes backing up slightly and two of them on the ground I assumed dead. Then I caught sight of the golden yellow dragon with red wing membranes and underbelly with electricity arcing around his mouth, it was then I figured that the said dragon had shot those two apes with electricity, I involuntarily shuddered at the recent memory of Spyro hitting me with electricity and knowing how it felt. _ 'How am I going to fix this and make it better, the last time I helped a dragon, Spyro nearly fried me in response and I would rather not get shocked with electricity so soon after getting a lot of volts going through me I still haven't fully recovered and I don't think I would be able to walk away so easily from another shot if I do at all.'_ These were the line of thoughts I was having when something unexpected happened, _'Then why don't you block the electricity completely this time?'_

I blinked and looked around trying to find the source of the new voice I had just heard because I had never heard the voice, yet strangely, it was familiar for some reason, _'Who was that just speaking and where are you for that matter?' _as I kept looking around still trying to find the owner of the voice. It was then when I again heard it, _'My identity should be a fact you already know'_ I felt confused but cleared my mind because of the more important matter at hand, _'Okay more to the point how do I do as you suggest block the electricity from killing me I don't think my heart can take another jolt like it did recently?'_ I waited for what seemed like a long time but was more like a couple seconds when I heard him again, _'Why you already know how even if you don't it with your _conciseness mind_' _this was not helping me at the moment this voice whoever it belonged to what hinting with implications rather than with fact, _'Look I do not know what you are implying but it is not helping, all I do is use my discipline and my chi to defend myself.' _I swear that I heard a laugh at my reply and it ticked me off, _'Okay I don't know who you are but, I don't like when someone has a laugh at my expense thank you so shut it,'_ the voice changed its tone slightly at that, _'That is not what I intended however you have said what you need to do though in another fashion, your control over the elements or what you call chi, must have its flow changed and redirected so that the electricity does not pass through your heart, is that plain enough?' _I thought about what he had said and understood the basic point even if I didn't get the mechanics of it, _'Okay that is better however you still haven't answered who you are,' _ I waited for his reply and it came, _'Since you have obviously have forgotten I will say this to you, my identity will be something you will find out in time however just know this we have been together for as far back as you would remember and I have had a hand in your living through the, as you call it the unending streak of bad luck, I let you think on that.' _With that the voice disappeared and I thought to myself, _"Well at least part of that conversation was helpful and informative even if the rest was not so much but, back to the matter at hand.'_ I started to form a plan of how I would help the dragons and stop the apes noticing that the make shift catapult the apes had was held together by ropes that could be easily cut and causing massive chaos, now if my bad luck could just keep out of this everything would be good however, it had been a good period of time since it had given me a problem so it was likely it would hit me hard in this as it had a habit of doing the longer it did not affect me.

'_Well,' _I thought, _'This is the best plan I could come up with so time to get the ball or in this case apes rolling,'_ as I began to move covertly to the right keeping close to the rock wall and staying in the shadows. As I came to the last clump of bushes and trees along the valley wall I looked towards the catapult, seeing the five feet or so between the place I was hiding and the ground where the catapult was set up, _'This is completely insane however since when has that stopped me or even slowed me down from me doing something, well here goes nothing.'_ I silently crept out of the foliage towards the catapult, thankfully for me all the apes were facing the other way and were too busy operating the machine to hear or take notice of me creeping up behind them. I could help but think once again how out right stupid these apes really were and this time I was thankful they were so dense, I slipped beneath the back part of the catapult, so far so good, I even found the crank that pulled the cup of the catapult down to get it ready to fire. If I cut that rope theoretically the catapult should have a rather big failure and maybe if it had enough force in the upswing break the catapult though taking into account where I currently was that didn't sound like such a good idea to have the catapult break so I would have to time it precisely. However it was then I heard a roar and I looked over and saw that the yellow dragon from before had been overwhelmed and now he was the target for the catapult's next shot and seeing that the catapult was already been loaded and the crank had started to pull the main beam down I knew I was out of time and needed to act. _'So much for perfect planning,' _I thought to myself as I took my katana out from its sheath, unfortunately as fate and my bad luck would have it one of the ape just happen to look at the crank and see me, he of course let out a screech thankfully for me they were too late as I brought my katana blade down across the row of ropes curled around the crank drum much like thread is wrapped around a spool.

The result was instantaneous, with the ropes severed, the rope that was still tied to the beam of the catapult whipped around the inner parts of the catapult which as I now saw with a closer look was very poorly built caused other bunches of rope to come undone. The main beam snapped from the force of hitting the pole that normally stopped it, swung around the pole came back at the base part of the catapult; from years of martial arts training my body acted almost on its own, I leapt out of the way and a split second later heard the crash of the main beam plowing through where I had just a second ago had been. "That was too close for comfort (pant) way too close" I said to myself still breathing hard as I looked up seeing that my actions had at least obtained the result I had been aiming for the apes were in complete disarray and the apes who had been working the catapult were either dead or unconciseness. I got to my feet my katana still in hand and smiled at all the panicking apes, I took a deep breath and let it out, "Ahhh, I love the smell of chaos in the morning and sight of disorder but, it still needs some work of which I am more than happy to do," I said to myself as I kicked the ape near me that was stirring and he fell still. I ran and jumped into the fray of apes, bringing down my blade on the skull of one then upper cutting another with my free left hand, I was having some of the most fun that I had experienced in a long time and heard myself laughing like a mad man my blade swing swiftly in several directions killing apes left and right. Surprisingly I felt as if a heavy weight was being lifted off my shoulders, I remembered that Master had always told me it was bad to keep emotion bottled up inside me and now I felt the wonder of finally venting years and years of anger, pain and rage coming out, I kept seeing my uncle's face instead of the apes and it was then I realized or rather was willing to admit how much I despised and hated my uncle for what he had done to me. All the years that my uncle had made my life a living hell flashed through my mind, every time he had come home and beaten me every time he was drunk and had taken out on me and I was now taking those feelings out on these apes, their blood soaking my blade and I didn't even care. It was then I stopped with horror at what I was thinking, I looked down at myself covered with splatters of blood, my right hand gripping a blade soaked and dripping with blood, _'What in the hell I am doing,' _I was shocked with what I had done, it was at that moment that a phrase that Master had said to me after an extremely bad night with my uncle had occurred, _'"You must be wary of the feelings of vengeance young one for it is a subtle venom and then it turns into revenge which is a lethal poison and you will find you have become the same as the one you despise," Master is right I am acting exactly as my uncle does.' _My right hand went slack and the katana slipped out of my hand, then the sound of my katana clanging on the ground sounded loudly, as  
I looked around I saw the many ape bodies that by the long straight cut marks had obviously fallen by my blade and ended their lives. This situation was also different from the time I had killed the ape when I had meet Spyro and I knew that taking lives was at time a necessity but, this was the first time that I had actually ended someone's life while I actually looked them in the face and saw it as the died and not only one but many lives that now had faces that I would see in my memory at that. It was at this point that my legs felt shaky much like rubber, my entire body was tired and heavy as I stumbled forward and began to fall my last thought before I lost conciseness was, _'What have I done?"_

**A/N**

**Wow this turned out being much longer than I had originally plan by a large margin. Though it turned out better this way in my opinion, I had one idea in mind at first and decided to throw it out and go with a different one entirely and that is the reason it got so long. The part if anyone is interested was the exchange between Spyro and Saber before the fight scene, I had planned for both Spyro and Saber to go down but, decided against it for personal interest and so got the results I have now. I don't know when the next chapter will be done, I hope in a timely manner but no promises thanks for reading.**


	8. chapter 7 Reflection and Meetings

**Greetings to everyone, As I am required to state at the beginning of every Chapter I write none of the legend of Spyro characters belongs to me but to Sierra and now Activison however, the fictional characters are mine and if any are like someone it is not intended to offend anyone it is just a fluke so please don't take it personally please enjoy reading the chapter.**

Chapter 7 Reflection and Meetings

Spyro's POV

I finally made it down to the bottom of the valley only to see that the fight was over by the sight of the bodies piled up, which instantly brought thoughts to my mind of Saber since I had as yet to see him. _'I have to find him he can't be dead there is just no way that can be,'_ my mind raced as The seconds turned into minutes and there was still no sight of Saber and I was starting to worry I mean yes we had meet a couple of days ago but, he called me his friend and that was after I had shot him with enough electricity to kill someone, _'Odd still that he was all right after it, there are some things about Saber that don't make sense but, he said he would help me and that is all I need to know for now.'_

Sparx was hovering above my left shoulder watching me, "Hey Spyro who are you worrying about?"

I looked at Sparx confused, "What do you mean?"

"I meant you are looking for someone, who are you looking for, Cynder or Saber?"

I blushed at the mention of Cynder's name, But still thought about the question that Sparx had asked me, _'I care about both Cynder and Saber so what is Sparx saying,' _I was confused by what Sparx was saying.

Sparx it seemed read me like he always can and sighed, "How thick can you get dragon boy?"

I was about to retort Sparx when we overheard a turquoise blue dragoness talking to a deep pine green dragon, "… Yeah I have never seen an ape quite like this one a lot less hair and thinner and smaller than the average ape, odd if you ask me."

Sparx and I looked at each other at hearing that and by the look in Sparx's eyes he was having the same thought as I was, _'That description sounds rather familiar,' _I went up to the dragon and the dragoness that had been talking, "Excuse me this odd ape you were talking about where is it?"

I saw that turquoise dragoness wing membranes were white as well as her underbelly and she also had two horns coming out of both sides of her head that curved down in an small arc towards her back, she looked over at me with a look of surprise on her face which grew as see kept staring at Spyro, "You're the purple dragon Spyro, I never thought I actually meet you."

I couldn't help sighing though, it was at times like this that being as famous as me and well known for my adventure was a pain, I could never get use to this, and all I wanted was to be treated like everyone else. "… Yes that's me, but back to the odd ape where was it?" I asked as politely as I could.

The green dragon had bronze yellow wing membranes and underbelly and had three horns one on either side of the back his head that curved like my own and the third came out of the top of his head and curved like the others. He nodded his head behind him to the right, "I believe he is in that direction last I heard and I am sorry for my mate's behavior a second ago."

I nodded my head in thanks to the green dragon as Sparx and I went off in the direction that he had indicated. As we walked I wondered if Saber was alright, there had been a lot of apes to fight off after all judging by the pile there was of their bodies, I just hoped he was not hurt or injured. It was a likely though especially if one takes into account that,_'… what did he call it streak of bad luck wasn't it' _I couldn't help think to myself.

"Spyro"

I stopped at the sound of someone calling my name from somewhere behind me.

"Spyro there you are" called the same voice, I didn't even have time to turn my head when I felt the slam of something landing hard on my back.

The force of the hit as well as the extra weight colliding with me, made me wobble my balance thrown off, nor did it help my balance when I felt the forepaws, legs, tail and wings wrapping around me. It at this point my effort of keeping my balance was lost and my legs collapsed sending me crashing to the ground in a heap. I could feel my lungs gasping for air to gain back the wind that had been knocked out of me from the crash. My mind and head were spinning and reeling from the crash as well, I shook my head to try to clear everything then twisted my head around to see what had hit and latched on to me. I found myself gazing at obsidian colored scales and a red underbelly that I knew very well and before I knew it I heard myself saying, "Cynder."

"Oh Spyro I knew I would find you again" Squealed Cynder.

As Cynder was saying this I felt her squeeze my body hard in what had started as a hug, but was turning into a bone crushing Choke hold. I turned my head slowly and with difficulty to face Cynder, "Cynder it is nice to see you and everything but …" I was cut off as the grip she had on me somehow got tighter. I had long ago found out that though Cynder weighed less than me, she had a stronger than steel grip, that I was being shown once again.

"Spyro, since when were you a flatterer?"

It was becoming very hard to breathe at this point, "Cynder … I … Can't … breathe …" I managed to gasp the words out.

Cynder looked at me realizing what she was doing and instantly let go of me, "I'm sorry Spyro."

I was breathing heavily as I got slowly and shakily to my feet then turned to face Cynder, "It is okay Cynder, you didn't mean to do that."

Cynder looked at me with an embarrassed look on her face that included a visible blush, "That is nice of you to say Spyro."

It was then that Sparx put in his bit, "Dude there you two go again getting all mushy in public, are you not ashamed?"

"Sparx" I bellowed the response.

"Spyro aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what Sparx?"

"Uh, like Saber our friend."

I felt shock, how could I forget, we were going to see him then Cynder came and I it completely slipped my mind. The shame and guilt came in a massive wave, Saber is my friend he had helped me and even come down and fought all the apes to protect the dragons none of which involved him, yet he had gone and jumped in to help anyways. I was so horrible; it would be hard to face Saber after all of this.

"Spyro who is this Saber?" asked Cynder.

I turned to Cynder forgetting that she wouldn't know, "Oh sorry Cynder, he is someone we meet recently and became friends."

"Oh I would like to meet him" replied Cynder.

"I would like to have some time away from him" said Sparx.

I looked at Sparx curiously somewhat confused, "Why do you say that?"

"All he seems to say to me is to be quiet in some way."

Then I heard Cynder saying, "I like him already" as she was trying not to laugh.

We all began to walk in the same direction as before to go look for Saber.

Saber's POV

I couldn't tell how long I had been in the place I was, wherever this place is. No matter how many times I opened and closed my eyes there was no change, all I saw was blackness. I couldn't feel myself standing on anything nor sitting. In fact none of my five senses seem to be working at all for me. _'Great so, I don't know where in the hell I am, I can't see, hear, or touch anything. My day just keeps getting worse and worse, talk about releasing pent up bad luck, for me anyways,'_ I couldn't help these and other like thoughts from coming to my mind.

'_My, it sounds like you uncomfortable, how rude of me allow me to make things more accommodating then.' _said a familiar voice.

A bright light flashed all around me then I found myself in a place I had never seen. I was standing on a neatly stone paved street, the pieces of stone fitting together much like a jig saw puzzle. The buildings on either side of me rose up multiple stories high made also of stone while using wood and cloth for decoration. The architecture was unlike anything I had ever seen, more intricate then the Greeks that I could recall seeing in history class at school yet looked stronger than the Romans buildings. As I looked around I saw that the city was built in a circle on tiers, with the lowest being on the outer most area of the city against the city wall and each tier going up two stories. There were as I just stared six main streets that lead up to the top most level where I apparently was. There was plant life all over the place, on houses on other buildings lining the streets and there was a garden or some type of park or something where I was. I turned around to see a huge temple that seemed to sever as the center of this city and there standing at the foot of it was a figure that had their back to me. I thought , _'Well whatever is going on maybe this person will know.'_ "Uh excuse me, do you happen to know where we happen to be?" I tried to ask as nice and polite as I possibly could.

The person just harrumphed at me, rather rude of them; maybe I should try a different tact.

"Okay then, just who in the hell are you?"

It was a surprise to me that not only did they answer, but the voice was one I had gotten to know recently, "So, we finally have the chance to talk, as I believe you put it 'face to face' and you're asking ridiculous and pointless questions."

"It's you again."

After I had said this, the figure turned around I felt my jaw drop and my heart skipping beats at what I was seeing. The voice was that of the one I had heard and talked to before, yet he looked like me exactly. He had the same face the same color and style of hair, every detail was identical to my own and all I could do was gape. It was simply not possible not a single being could have an exact copy, someone whose physical appearance was more accurate than a mirror reflection could give, however though this situation defied every rule and law of logic I could come up with. I shook my head to clear my mind trying to understand what was happening, _'Okay this is … unusual, there are as I figure three possibilities that can explain this conundrum; one I am hallucinating and this is all a creation of my mind, two I am dead and I am in hell, or three somehow something or someone is defying logic in its entirety. Now possibility one is likely though not one I like for it means that my mind is gone and is very unlikely to come back judging by the magnitude. Possibility two I like the least of the three, because if this is hell, then I am in for a jolly good time it would seem. The final possibility, the most unlikely of the three due to it being the most ludicrous of them all since the universe follows certain rules.' _I looked around me once again as if to prove to me which of the three possibilities was the right one, I noticing that much of the environment did not make logical sense. This of course pointed me to figuring that the last possibility was the most likely the one that the events would follow.

I faced the figure, he just stood there waiting, looking like he was waiting for a child to get over awe of something new. "Okay, obviously this is not real, but what is the point?" I asked.

His face was void of any emotion, "Not real you say? Now that is a rather simplistic view, as well as short sighted. What is real is a matter of perspective or as I think the phrase goes 'it is in the eyes of the beholder' so, don't be so quick to discount this as a hallucination."

"Fine so what is this place then I have never seen it?" I sighed in reply.

This guy looked almost bored, as if I was asking is the sky blue, "Let's just say that you have a connection to this place that you have yet to realize."

This guy is getting irritating, all he does is avoid the question with another question, "Oh come on give me a straight answer."

The world around us began to dim, as he smirked, "Now what value would there be if I just gave you the answer. If you want the answer, then you will have to find it for yourself. However I will give you a hint, my appearance is not a coincidence we also have a connection. Until we cross path again then."

Everything around me went dark and I was alone again in my own thoughts. The next thing that I registered was pain and lots of it, all over my body. My mind was slow and groggy so I couldn't understand what was going on, I opened my eyes slightly and found the world spinning wildly much like a washing machine on the spin cycle, so I shut them again. A groan came from my mouth before I could stop it, then I heard a voice call my name and it was one that sounded familiar. At that time I felt something being pressed to my chest, it emanated warmth and with it the pain started to fade however my head was still muddled. I opened my eyes slowly for the second time, this time however the world wasn't spinning though it was blurry to the point I couldn't make out anything at all. Then I heard my mouth moving, "Did anyone get that plate's numbers?" my mind could not process what the rest of my body was doing nor could my brain send any instruction out to my body. I noted that the warmth was still being pressed against me and the longer that it was the more the pain would fade, my mind was beginning to clear at the same time. I brought myself to a sitting position in an effort to get a view of something other than the sky.

As my vision started to clear the colors that blurred and swam in front of me began to become recognizable shapes, one in particular was purple and yellow that was getting closer to me. "Saber are you okay?" asked the same voice as before.

My vision at last became clear and I focused on who was speaking to me and saw that the purple and yellow colors had come together to become Spyro, "Spyro what is going on?" I managed to say.

Spyro looked at me funny and then with concern, "You mean you don't remember fighting the apes to save the dragons?"

It was then my brain came up to speed and the events of the day or however long it had been flashed through my head, "Oh I do, I was just hoping that the event of killing apes was a nightmare, but I guess not."

"A nightmare huh why would you want that?" asked an all too familiar and very annoying voice.

I sighed felt the usual vein in my forehead begin to pop, "Ah I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up I.C. it's not like I have enough of a headache already and I am not in the mood."

"Hey I resent that" replied Sparx.

I glared at him, "Sparx listen, silence is golden, duct tape is silver, don't make me go get some to shut you up."

Sparx stared at me then asked, "What is duct tape?"

I gave him an evil grin, "Trust me you don't want to find out, Incessant Chatterbox."

It was then I heard a laugh, it couldn't have been Spyro's for it was higher than his as well it had a different tone. This stopped me mid thought, I turned to find the source of the laugh and found myself looking at a dragon with obsidian colored scales. As I stared I noted that this dragon's figure was different than Spyro's, leaner than muscular and a little thinner than Spyro as well. Now if dragons are anything like humans and I had noticed that there were a growing number of similarities, that this was no dragon which is as Spyro had implied was what males of the dragon race were called, but was a dragoness, in other words a female. I was apprehensive as I was She seemed to be nice though laughed at Sparx's expense and that was a good mark in my book. She also seemed to be sticking close to Spyro and literally at that with their sides against one another's, as I watched I saw her nuzzle her head on Spyro's chest of which he didn't seem to mind. It was then that the facts clicked for me and a mental ah was in my mind, I was clear whom this dragoness had to be, she matched the descriptions that Spyro had told me before, she had to be Cynder. I smiled slightly as they went off to their own world as Master would put it however I just could not stay quiet when they started to put there maws together, _'I guess that is the dragon equivalent of kissing, oh boy this is getting to be a little too much.'_

As I saw their tongues going into each other's mouths I could not stay silent, "Okay you two" I called at Spyro and Cynder who looked at me confused, "I don't see any problem with public displays of affection, however I do got a problem when it goes beyond that and Spyro, you and Cynder frenching would be classified as going beyond acceptable public display. It is plain you two have a thing for one another, a bond so to speak and that is awesome and I am cool with that, just keep the passionate display to a minimum please or else get a room, with a door that has a lock and get on with it, just somewhere that I am not forced to watch."

Spyro after what I said put a bit of space between Cynder and himself and looked apologetic, "Sorry about that, but what do you mean frenching and getting a room?"

I looked at him shock written on my face at being asked that question, "Oh uh, well Spyro that is a subject that would not be a wise idea to discuss in the present company, so maybe later we can, … uh talk about it."

Spyro nodded and I turned to Cynder as it was our first time meeting face to face, I smiled at her kindly, "So you are the Cynder that Spyro has talked about in great detail, it is nice to meet you dear lady, … I mean dragoness."

Cynder looked at me most likely studying me I would guess, "So you are Saber" she asked and I nodded as a reply, "What exactly are you? You look kind of like an ape yet not like them."

I was trying to control my anger at this comment, _'Man how many times am I going to have this conversation of how I look like those dumb apes, I am not one darn it' _I thought to myself before forcing a smile, "I can assure you that I have less in common with those dumb apes than Sparx does with a river."

"What is that supposed to mean?" challenged Sparx.

I glanced over at him a friendly smile on my face, "I am glad you asked, you and a river have a simple fact in common with each other," my smile changed instantly to annoyed look, "Neither of you can stop making noise."

I returned my gaze to Cynder who just stared at me with a look that either said she was trying not to laugh or she was having some sort of fit, I was guessing and hoping it was the first of the two. She was breathing hard and managed to calm down, I merely shrugged and continued where I had left off putting Sparx in his place, "I am not an ape, I am what is called a human there is a difference. For one I am a great deal smarter and more intelligent than those idiots who have muscles for brains, second I have fought those monkeys twice now in the last few days so I can't say that puts me in the position to be their pals, quite the opposite in fact."

Cynder just looked more confused, I sighed, "Look don't worry about it I am not with them and Spyro can vouch for me on that so that is the main point." Cynder nodded in understanding, I looked around trying to not meet her stare when my eyes fell on my bag with my practice sword and other pieces of equipment along with some other supplies. "Nice I thought I had lost my pack that saves some trouble, finally some good fortune at last" I said in a cheerful tone.

I got to my feet with difficult because of the pain still shooting through me, nowhere near what had been before thanks to whatever had been pressed against me. My body ached, I was dead tired and I still didn't have any idea what that dream or whatever it had been was all about. _'It is just one of those kind of day today isn't it, oh well' _I heard myself think. "Are you sure you're okay Saber?" asked Spyro and he sounded worried.

I gave him a smile in hopes it would calm him a little, "I will be fine and dandy, if I am give some time, if there is one thing I can boast about it is I am hard to keep down"

"You mean that you took a heavy beating" commented Sparx in an obvious tone that implied contempt.

'_Why you little annoying son of a … calm down there only words they can't hurt me unless I let them,' _I thought attempting to control my anger at Sparx as I watched him keep go on insulting me, _'Though that does not mean I don't want to beat the crap out of him, much more often lately.' _

" … If that doesn't show how stupid you can be …" Sparx was still ranting.

'_Stupid am I, that is it no more Mr. nice human' _I felt something inside me snap and now Sparx would learn that was not a good thing very soon. I thrust a hand into my pack fishing for what I knew I had in there for whatever reason I did, _'Where is it I know I have in here some … Ah ha there it is'_ I thought when I touched what I was looking for I felt an evil grin form. I pulled my hand out that was holding the roll of duct tape I had, "Sparx it is time for you to see how unwise it is to ignore the warnings I give he he" I said with glee. Sparx turned to look at me after hearing me laugh, "Hey what is that?"

I just kept smiling, "The silver I was referring to before" I said before I continued laughing while ripped a length of duct tape and walked towards Sparx, "Now to get the gold."

I had to admit it to myself I hadn't had that much fun in a long time as I looked at my handy work, Sparx was taped to a tree as well as from the neck down, the final touch was that his mouth had three layers of tape alone. He was of course glaring at me, where I just smiled, "Ah there is the golden silence final Sparx is quiet, even if it is forced it is good."

It was then I heard once again Cynder laughing followed shortly by Spyro joining in, "I like him, he is funny and gets along with Sparx as well as I do" said Cynder.

I let out a bark of laughter, "It is nice to be appreciated for the work I do, so thank you kindly" I replied to Cynder with a smile.

At this point I felt much better in fact nicer than any time since getting to this world. It was then I heard a new voice calling not me, but Cynder. I looked to my left and heard quick paced paw steps approaching and then saw grey dragoness that was slightly smaller than Cynder however she had the same figure. The grey dragoness looked a lot like Cynder though had blue eyes instead of emerald and blue underbelly and wing membranes rather than red, the end of her tail was also different, where Cynder's was a curved hook like blade the grey dragoness had a more straight blade on the end of her tail.

"Cynder" the grey dragoness cried as she crashed into Cynder.

I looked over at Spyro to see his reaction to this and saw him gaping at Cynder; I took that to mean he was as surprised at this event as I was. So since I was apparent that Spyro was speechless I figured that I would have to do the talking, "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt this, but who are you there miss, we have never met, that is unless you can fill Spyro and me in on this Cynder, it would be helpful."

Cynder who at this moment had the grey dragoness on her back turned her head and looked at me, "Her name is Oryha and she is … my sister."

Now I felt myself gaping at what Cynder had just said and I didn't doubt that Spyro's face was a match of mine at the moment. After a few minutes Spyro regained his voice enough to ask the question on both our minds, "You have a sister?"

I shook my head to clear the shock from it and then nodded in agreement to Spyro's question, Cynder just nodded. I looked at Spyro, at the same time that he looked at me, "That's unexpected" we both said at the same time.

**Wow that was even longer than the last chapter, but I got to the point I was aiming for. If anyone has an idea then review and send it I do read the reviews and like the feedback so please give me some. Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope that you like what I am doing and that I am not just writing for nothing.**


	9. story update

Story update

Hello everyone I am here to say that I am still writing my story. However recently due to changes in my life mainly the time I need to put into school to keep my grades where I like them and being in college that is more than usual. The other change is that work has gotten hectic, I have gone from 20 to 25 hours to over 40 a week so my time to write has become limited. The other problem is I have had a horrendous case of writer's block on the chapter I have been working on, it has gotten to the point that I have rewritten 2 parts 3 or more times and it is already almost ten thousand words. Thankfully I should be able to get more writing done next week since my work hours should be a little lighter. Thanks for your patients and hope you like my story and keep reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 8 On the Road Again

**Greetings to everyone, As I am required to state at the beginning of every Chapter I write none of the legend of Spyro characters belongs to me but to Sierra and now Activison however, the fictional characters are mine and if any are like someone it is not intended to offend anyone it is just a fluke so please don't take it personally please enjoy reading the chapter.**

Chapter 8 on the Road Again

Now I have always prided myself at the fact that I did not get shocked easily, but this was defiantly one of the few exceptions to that. I looked over at Spyro once again seeing his mouth gaping and smirked, "I take it, that this is an unexpected surprise to you as well Spyro."

He nodded in response before he regained the use of his voice, "I never heard anything about it."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sparx flying up to where we were and I had to hand to him, I was impressed he had gotten loose. More so when I considered the amount of duct tape I used a thousand foot roll. I noticed that Sparx was about to put his unneeded two cents in, thankfully I had only used a fourth of the roll so that left me with three quarters of it to employ for the reason of keeping Sparx' mouth and any other method of his to make noise shut and silent. I spun around on the spot without warning and made sure I had eye contact with Sparx, "Don't you even think about uttering a single word you relentless rambler or I will put twice as much tape to use as I did before."

Sparx flinched notably, not only at neither what I said nor the ice cold tone in my voice, but mostly at the sight of the roll of duct tape in my hand. I turned back to Cynder, my previous grimes now turned to a smile, "Perhaps you can fill us in on how you have a sibling, I don't doubt it is a good story?"

Cynder nodded in reply and started her tale.

===================Flash back around fourteen hours ago=======================

As Cynder flew in the sky, she still wished that Spyro was flying next to her. She understood the reason the guardians had for both Spyro and herself to split up. Since both of us had been given the assignment of searching for more dragons that hopefully survived the war with Malefor. It was a logical decision to do so; they could cover more ground with this fashion. Still, now that she thought back, the guardians were not giving all the information they had or at least that was how it had seemed. However, it still felt very lonely flying alone; she was even starting to miss Sparx as annoying as he was.

Cynder was abruptly snapped out of her train of thought as she heard a commotion down below and ahead of her. She glanced down to find the source of the problem and saw below smoke and fire. Cynder glided down for a closer look and as she stared she felt surprise and rage at what met her eyes below.

Cynder's POV

I saw what had been a village but what was left of the buildings and now was burning rubble. The inhabitants who as it happened were dragons were now in complete chaos. The groups of young dragons and dragonesses were in a panic, running in every direction, the elderly dragons were attempting to organize the younger dragons. The rest of the dragons and dragoness were fighting the apes who were obviously the ones responsible for this whole mess. The apes on the other hand were busy with the task of herding as many dragons into cages as they could possibly get. The dragons that they could not get to go or be shoved in the cages were beaten to the point of near death and left lying where they fell.

I had seen more than enough, I felt my rage boil in me. I heard several thoughts going through my mind, _'Who do those apes think they are doing that to us dragons' _and _'How dare they!'_ My blood which was already hot with rage, boiled with righteous anger. The shadows around me became visible and began to writhe, tendrils appearing and thrashing around. Leaves on the trees in the surrounding area whipped around in the wind that had come from nowhere. I tasted the familiar sludge that the poison I could shoot coming to my mouth. I knew that my control of the four dark elements was slipping, but my normal new found caution and calm control lost to my anger and I threw all logic out of the situation. I let loose a roar that boomed around the valley, knowing that some, hopefully many of the apes would be shaking with fear. I thought at the moment that maybe this is somewhat what it was like for Spyro when he loses himself to the darkness.

I dove down to the scene of the chaos, shooting two apes on the way down. The two hit the ground thrashing from the effects of my poison sludge, which at the moment was highly concentrated more so than usual. As the ground came up to meet me I continued down using the shadows to go beneath the ground and streamed to the group of apes in front of me. I came erupting up from the shadows below the apes with great speed and power, forcing them up into the air. My momentum carried me a little above the apes where I spun around to point my maw at them and send a gust of wind at them. The gust had the desired effect of slamming the apes into the ground hard knocking them out at the very least. I landed on all four paws jumped up a little so that I could spin around to my left and let out a shriek at the cluster of apes in that direction. However as I was hitting the said apes as hard as I could a blast of magic slammed into the right side of my face and I collapsed.

As I regained consciousness my head throbbed in pain. I opened my eyes slowly; I took in my surroundings the best I could. First I was in one of the cages the apes had been using to contain the dragons. Second the sun was lower in the sky meaning I had been out for a good length of time. Third and lastly most of the cages were full from when I saw them previously. "Well, look who we caught today, The Terror of the Skies, Cynder," jeered the largest ape and more than likely the leader of the bunch as size seem to be the judge of their _hierarchy. I just glared at him flashing my teeth back at him in response. "There are only a few dragons left; it won't be long before we're done."_

_It was then that a loud crash was heard followed shortly by a series of crashes. The voices of apes were heard in the air and with obvious panic and fear. Then there was a sound I could not place, for it was one I had never heard before in my life. It was an odd swish that had what I thought might be a metallic tone to it that also silenced to cries of the apes. It was at that time an ape came running into view a look of fear on its face. "Boss we have a problem" it cried._

_"What is the problem" called the big ape._

_"There is some monster killing the others with some odd knife or sword" said the first._

_The leader was about to answer when several apes came running into view followed closely by, __'What by all the ancestors is that creature? It looks sort of like an ape, but on the other paw it does not completely. A half breed maybe, well whatever it is, it is ripping those apes apart.'_

_I train of thoughts was shifted from the strange creature to the weapon it held. It was unlike any weapon I had ever seen. The cheetah tribe used long sword blades, but the monster's weapon was different. It was thinner, had a slight curve to it and as I strained my eyes to try to see the weapon in more detail. I notice that the metal seem to be blunt on one side and sharp on the other. Plus it had an odd wave pattern on the sharper looking side, of which I couldn't understand the purpose it served. The other fact that I couldn't miss was the red liquid that covered the blade._

_By this time most if not all the apes were running away from the monster and the piles of their fallen comrades. The leader ape was obviously enraged as was evident by his screaming at the apes running away. His screams were silenced as the blade of the monster suddenly came out of the ape's chest. At the same time the monster seemed to appear behind the ape. The monster withdrew the blade and then swung the blade in a sharp downward motion the ape blood splattering on the ground as the ape leader crumpled to the ground. As I stared the monster turned and our eyes met. Its face was emotionless as if it didn't care at all that he was ending live. Its eyes were crimson with pupils in slits like a dragon and were for lack of a better term was scary, __'His eyes look empty, and void of any feeling. The apes as bad as they are and as much trouble they cause do not deserve this. What kind of monster is he?'__ The next thing I knew I heard the clatter of the monster's weapon hit the ground. As I looked back at his face to see an expression of horror and shock, its eye had changed to blue with tiny dots, I could see the white of its eyes from them going wide looking from its hands to the piles of dead apes around it. Then suddenly the monster just fell back and collapsed to the ground it seemed un_consciousness and limp.

The few dragons and dragonesses that had not been forced into cages were now opening them and letting out the captives. As my cage was unlocked I walked out and was happy to see that most of the dragons and dragonesses were or going to be all right. I glanced back at the strange creature once more wondering what it was and what had possessed it to do what it did. It was then I felt someone or something staring at me, I turned to see a dragoness standing and staring at me. She had dark grey scales with royal blue scales on her underbelly and the same color for her wing membranes. She was also smaller than me meaning she was younger, and judging by the difference in size she was most likely five years younger. However what really caught me was her sky blue eyes. As my stare traveled to her tail I felt my heart stop, her tail blade was the same as mine. Tail blades of course came in all different shapes and sizes and designs, so for a dragon to have tail blade even close to similar was very rare, for them to be the identical was impossible. For a dragoness to have a tail blade identical to my own was a new feeling for me and I didn't know what to make of it.

The small dragoness slowly shuffled forward and looked at me, "Excuse me, but is your name by chance Cynder?" she asked.

For some reason my mouth wouldn't listen to the command my mind was giving. My mouth was dry and all I could do was stare at the dragoness and nod slightly. The dragoness's face lit up after my nod and she gave a squeal of delight. The next thing I knew I felt a small body slam into me and with that extra force I fell to the ground belly up. My wings I could feel were pinned under me; I looked down only to see the dark grey dragoness stuck to my body. She had wrapped her all four of her legs tightly around me pinning me further.

"I final get to meet you, I found you at last" the young dragoness kept saying over and over.

I couldn't understand what she was saying, _'What is she saying, and what does it mean? Why would she have been looking for me of all dragons? Why would anyone look for me other than to blame me for a loved one I killed while under Malefor's control? All I am, is monster after … oh no I am doing it again, beating myself up.' _I looked back at the dragoness and at last got the use of my mouth back, "I sorry, if I have done anything to you I apologies."

The dragoness just looked at me with a confused look on her face, "What are you talking about Cynder, you haven't done anything yet?"

I looked at her now with a confused expression on my face, I was taken aback, if she wasn't here to blame me for something like everyone else did then what was she here for. "Then what can I do for you?" I asked.

The young dragoness smile returned, "Nothing just let me be with you please?"

This just baffled me further; Spyro was the first to ask me this idea. Though taking into account the things we had been through together it wasn't that hard to understand. However I had just met this dragoness so how could she want to be near me when most around me would avoid me or ignore me, while others just tolerated me. "Forgive me for asking me, but no one ever wants to be around me so why?" I asked.

The dragoness looked at me and just smiled, "Because you are all I have big sis."

To say that I was stunned would be an understatement, me a sister. That was impossible, I had no relations that I knew of and if there were any then why had they made themselves known? Then again it is me they are talking about so maybe there was a valid reason, but still. Ignitus had said that the eggs in the temple had been taken there for safety, but he had never said anything about Spyro or my parentage, if either of us had other family. I had always suspected that Ignitus was Spyro's father or at least a relative; they looked too similar not to be. However as for me I had no information about my parents, if I still had them of course they could be dead. The fact of the matter was not whether what she was saying was true or not, she obviously believed what she was saying and that was all that matter to her. _'Well'_ I thought, _'I suppose I should go along with this and if it does turn out to be true I'll deal with it when that comes up.'_ I smiled back at the dragoness and replied, "Sorry I just am not use to this idea, but I am willing to learn."

The dragoness just kept smiling, "It's okay, my name is Oryha by the way."

===============================Present time================================

Saber's POV

I had to admit the way Cynder had described me, I had never saw myself in that way. I found it, disturbing. Yet this feeling that I was experiencing from what Cynder had described was familiar to the point that I was having de ja vu much like an experience I had at a younger age, one that drained the blood from my face.

"Hey Saber are you okay you look really pale at the moment?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Spyro whom had asked the question and smiled, "Uh what, I sorry I was just lost in my thoughts, I am all right thanks for asking my friend."

"When is he not lost in thought as he says?"

This came from Sparx and unfortunately for him, that send me beyond my patience's breaking point. I felt my own aura instantly go cold and dark; I felt a demonic grin spread across my face as I glared at Sparx who was still chatting on nonstop. "Bug boy" exhaled sadistically ripping a length of duct tape out as I started towards Sparx. Sparx heard me at that moment and turned to see me right in front of him with my face showing an extremely evil look on it. He screamed and tried to fly away, however unfortunately I grabbed him at that point and held him tightly. "Where might you be going little House Fly? If you leave now you miss everything, the valuable lesion and the fun."

"That's fine by me," replied Sparx shaking as he squirmed in an attempt to get out of my iron vice like grip.

Spyro looked at the scene, "Saber …"

My demonic smile grew, "Don't worry Spyro, Sparx and I are going to have a lot of fun. We are going to have so much fun in fact you will never forget it."

Sparx was struggling desperately, "Let me go."

"I think not, 'said the spider to the fly'' I replied, and I found myself laughing quietly at what I was planning to do to Sparx.

The next morning all the dragons were getting ready to head off to a place they called Warfang. I walked over to where Spyro was talking to another dragon I thought it would be rude were I interrupt the two, so I waited. It was the dragon that Spyro was talking to that noticed me first, "Well it seems that you unusual friend would like a word with you, so I will take my leave."

Spyro then turned around with a surprised look plastered on his face, "Saber what you are doing here?"

I looked at Spyro incredulously, _'Really, are you really that dense Spyro,' _I mentally asked myself. I shook my head slightly and looked at Spyro, "Well first I have a question for you, that being is what I hear the dragons and dragonesses are going to this place I keep hearing about, Warfang. Would you be going with them?"

Spyro nodded at me, "Yes I was planning to, sorry I ..."

I held up a hand to stop him, "I had a feeling you would and I have no problem with that. I was just wondering since obviously I can't fly I will kind of need a general direction in which to head to meet up with you."

Spyro gaped at me, "Wait you are coming with us all?"

"Well that should be obvious, what else do I have to do? I am in a strange world I know almost nothing about. I have nowhere else to go and you are the only one in this world at the moment I can call a friend," I said in a matter of fact tone.

Sparx at that time chose to interrupt, "What makes you think you're coming with us?"

I glared at Sparx with annoyance, "I didn't ask for your opinion bug boy, or perhaps I need to reeducate you on how fly paper works again only this time I will use a full roll of it."

Sparx was shaking, but he didn't back down, "You already use all of it so you can't scare me."

I let out a bark of maniacal laughter, "Oh don't you think you can get out of my threat so easily, I have a second roll of duct tape. Aren't you lucky?" I replied laughing as I was saying it thoroughly enjoying myself.

Sparx screamed and ran away, Spyro looked at me and said, "Can't you be a little nicer to Sparx?"

I brought my right hand to my chin in thought, _'Nice to Sparx, … Okay I know Spyro is a really nice person even if he is a dragon. However, come on does he not notice how dang irritating Sparx is and how he asks for the punishment he gets (sigh). Although since Spyro is my friend I suppose I should try to do as he asks though that is not going to be easy when I know Sparx is involved.' _I looked at Spyro, and sighed, "I suppose I could try to be a little nicer by not telling him that in actuality I have three more rolls of duct tape rather than the one I told him about."

Spyro glared at me anger evident in them, I scratched the back of my head chuckling slightly then sighed in resignation and cleared my throat, "Okay I promise I will try to be a little nicer to Sparx in future, sorry it is just it is so much fun to tease him like I do he he he."

It was then Cynder came trotting up, "So you are coming with us to Warfang?" she having no doubt overheard our conversation.

"Well yes I was if that is okay with everyone else other than Sparx that is." I replied calmly.

Spyro just looked at me, "If you do go with us are you sure you can keep up?"

I smiled back and laughed, "Oh don't worry about me I can keep up just fine."

Cynder smiled and then looked at Spyro who was in would seem in a state of shock for whatever reason, "Warfang is in that direction," she motioned to her right in as far as I could guess in a south easterly direction. I nodded in understanding as well as in thanks and turned on the spot grabbed my pack slung it over my back and began to climb the wall of the valley.

As I reached the top of the valley wall and found myself back in the canyon breathing heavily, I was trying to slow my breathing. My heart at that at the moment was beating hard enough to feel like it was going to force itself out of my chest, _'This is what I get for not getting enough sleep lately. I hate climbing gosh darn it. I never liked it and I'll never want to do it again but I fear I will. I am right back where I stared earlier that is just dandy.' _I heard a commotion from below and I spun around to see all the dragons taking flight out of the valley. As I watched the dragons flew off I couldn't help but think, "OOOOOOHHHHH, that is just not fair"_, _I Whined. _ 'You know it is times like this that being human is a disadvantage.' _I sighed to myself, _'Well might as well start trekking.'_ I began to walk after a minute or two once my heart and breathing started to slow down.

I began to trek through the canyon with rock walls to the left and right though it was wider than when I had walked the previous days. The stream that had been there since the beginning of me coming to this world was still on my right. I was at this moment as rare as it was lately alone, it felt odd to me. I had normally on my own alone and left to my own devices, yet here I was I had gotten so use to being around Spyro and I felt a shiver of revulsion at the thought of including Sparx as well. I found that I had the time to review what had happened to me thus far, something I was if I did would it be soon or a long time in the distance future? If the events of late were any indication it was going to be a good long while.

I couldn't complain about the situation, it could be a lot worse. Plus there was the fact that I had met Spyro and that was something huge for me, now that I look back. Spyro had turned out to be one of those people or in his case dragon that could accept me for who I was. That was also taking into account my condition of having multiple personalities, or more like other people since there was at least one of them I did my best to not let out. This one other personality was one I knew was dangerous. That other personality I had been very careful to keep in check due to the incident that had occurred the last time it had come out. That one personality was not just mean, but he was the definition of an absolute sadist, the polar opposite of me, it was scary just thinking about what had happened the last time. I shook my head to clear my mind; Spyro had stuck by me even though he had seen what that particular one other personality that had slightly surfaced to a degree in the second fight with the apes. He had turned out to be a true friend and that I had learned is very rare to find.

Then there was Spyro's "Brother" Sparx, the dragonfly. I was still confused on that relationship, brothers yet not even alike, an uncanny pair that was for sure. Sparx himself, I could think of two descriptions for him, "Comic Relief" and "Infuriating Annoyance". Though if I had my way the fitting description I would give or action would be even better, would be "Bug Go Splat". I still had to wonder how Spyro had not noticed how annoying Sparx could be when he opened his mouth, maybe since the two were raised together his had learned to tolerate it and that skill had become second nature. Then there were times that I really wanted to come up with a good way to kill Sparx, while calling "A dead bug flying" just before shutting him up for good.

My mind recalled the odd experience I had when I was unconsciousness, the vision, dream or whatever it had been. It had answered few questions while giving me more to think about. First, why did that guy look like me? Second, he implied that the place we were was a place I had been? Yet for some reason I felt a feeling of de' ja vu there and I couldn't understand why?

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by a cold shock. I looked down to see I had stepped in the river which had curved into my path. I was thinking too much, it was making me worry unnecessarily and that was bad for ones peace of mind. _'Oh well those dragons can fly so they don't need to worry about obstacles where I do so I have to make up for lost time, well time to make it up.' _I thought to myself. I started to run down the canyon.

Spyro's POV

I was worried about Saber I mean he was on the ground by himself and after what he had done earlier.

"Spyro are you okay?"

I looked over to Cynder whose face showed she was worried about me, "I fine Cynder."

Cynder huffed at me, "You are not fine, your face shows that."

I looked away yet still felt Cynder's stare on me, should I tell her that I was worried, though that was an understatement. "Well I am worried about Saber."

Cynder looked at me in disbelief, "Oh really?"

I nodded, "Saber is good at getting into trouble without much effort."

Cynder now looked confused, "What do you mean?"

I had to think about my answer, but after a slight pause, "Very similar to my ability to find trouble only worse, I … well, I think he said it like, 'He was a mag net for trouble' or something like that, I really didn't understand what he meant, he said that it was a knack whatever that is. He often says odd phrases."

Cynder looked confused, "What is a mag net or a knack for that matter?"

I shrugged as a reply, "I have no idea, maybe it is a human thing."

Meanwhile Saber's POV

I had always loved running for as far back as my memory could go and was the big reason that I took a run every morning without fail for the last fourteen years or so. It was also the reason that I kept in such good shape over all most of the time.

Achoo, I was barely able to cover my mouth in time from the unexpected sneeze; I guess it could be something in the air or something along those lines. This trend of sneezes continued for several minutes at the same time I wondered what in the hell was causing me to sneeze like this. Achoo, okay, now I had heard the philosophy of one sneezing because of someone was talking about oneself, but come on, that was ridiculous. I normally did not put much belief in such superstation, since they had little or no basis in fact. It was illogical completely and utterly, however at the moment with all that had been happening lately, I was beginning to be willing to take a chance in the illogical. If this is being caused by someone talking about me then it would be nice if they would stop. I sneezed once again and as most people do, I closed my eyes as a reflex so I missed a root in front of me until I tripped over it.

I fell forward as I failed to regain my balance, and unintentionally preformed three fantastic cartwheels before landing in the stream face first and sliding a good twenty feet as I guess. I finally came to a stop in the mud on the bank of the stream. I lifted my head out of the mud spat out the mud and stream water that I had gotten in my mouth while sliding, brought my right arm up to prop my head up and sighed. My face was smeared with mud, my clothes were soaked through, and all I could think to do at the moment was to stay where I was on the bank still partly in the water.

One thought kept coming to mind at this moment, _'I guess that I was overdue for a shot of bad luck, now that I think about it, so I guess I should of expected this.' _

As I thought back the last few days, they had been extremely different than anything I had ever experienced to say the least. Now that I had the time I thought to try something the Master had suggested by looking at one's situation from a different perspective. The fact that ever since I had met Spyro, while I was with him my streak of bad luck didn't as hard or as often which for me was strange. I had thought when I found out that Spyro had a very similar knack of drawing trouble, that both our abilities would augment the other and make it worse. Yet it seemed that the opposite held true in this, however if that fact was due to Spyro having good luck rather than bad or that our luck canceled the other out was beyond my understanding.

I stared to feel the cold temperature of the water start to get my body heat to go down, which helped me to decide to get out of the water. "What am I going to do now, I can't run soaking wet" I said aloud. It was then unfortunately that I imagined Sparx saying, "You took so long, was it because you fell in the stream ha?" It was as clear in my ears as if Sparx was next to me physically saying it.

That in turn of course made me mad, the vein in my forehead began to pulse and pound, my face began to twist on its own with anger easy to see on it. While in my mind I was thinking, _'That … that … insect, that … that … little misbegotten son of a blind jawless house fly, how dare he, wait till I get my hands on him.' _My anger was growing every second and spread through my body, I knew that I had promised Spyro that I would be nicer to Sparx; however I knew my thought had more than a shred of truth to them in what Sparx tended to say. There had always been something about Sparx from the first moment we had met. Whether it was his voice or what came out of his mouth, or his manners or lack thereof, it could have been the mixture of the three for all I knew, I didn't know nor did I care very much. The fact of the matter was clear that Sparx and I had not, did not and would not get along.

I felt my body getting hotter all the time, the searing anger in my body raging inside me. I chanced a look at the stream and stood and stared with a dumbfound look on my face. It was impossible, but there was steam coming off my body, as well as a faint red glow surrounding me as an aura. It was then I found that somehow in some way the heat of my anger was not figurative any longer, but literal now.

In my mind there was a battle that had raged so many time before where my practical and logical side of me explained the 'why' and 'how' of the situation that I was in, would fight the reckless and illogical trying to say otherwise. I had always tried to be more practically minded since that had proved to be safer and more effective. Yet now that mind set was losing to the illogical side of me for the first time in many years. Somehow in a way that science nor logic could not explain my raw emotion was becoming some kind of power that I had never seen. It was then I thought of my friend Spyro, of how he seems to manipulate the basic elements with his feelings. I had always been mystified on how that idea had worked and now that I somehow did something similar still could not understand how it all worked. My mind was screaming the question, 'How can this be Spyro is a dragon, I am a human, so how can I do something they can?'

My anger had drained by this time and replaced by confusion and uncertainty. This in turn it appeared to make the heat and odd red aura disappear. Well I was confused but as I noticed that my clothes were dry no matter the method employed and I really needed to get to the meeting point I started off.

I finally burst out of the gorge to see a valley spread out in front of my vision. The stream had now grown and became a lake in the valley below. As I looked around taking in the valley I mostly saw green from all the grass and trees and other plants that were in the valley.

I was breathing hard having sped up my running pace after my unusual experience thinking I would be late in getting to this point. Yet I realize that there were no dragons in the valley, with that fact in mind there were two possibilities. First one was that as unlikely as it was I could have got here first it was possible. Second and the more likely something or someone had slowed the down. Whichever the case these left me with a choice of whether I should stay here in the valley or go and look for the dragons. It was then I felt a shift in the air current, so I looked up and saw dragons flying into the valley from above me.

'_Well never mind on my previous notions, it would seem possibility number one wins over number two' _I thought to myself, as I began to make my way down to the valley floor. As I had seen Spyro in the lead of the group of dragons I was making my way to where the front part of the group had landed. I however, accidentally had bumped into a crimson scaled dragon, which turned to see what had hit him and saw me, and promptly made a sound of disgust. I having a keen sense of hearing happen to hear the sound and turned to face the dragon with a look of contempt plain on my face. Now I got a better look at him I noted he had a gold underbelly and wing membranes that were a little lighter gold than Spyro's. I also noticed that he was on the scrawnier side and thinner than the average dragon, actually the figure of the dragon was more like Cynder's own odd as it may be.

"You apparently have a problem with me, care to elaborate why?" I asked flatly making no attempt at being nice about it.

"What do the apes call you?"

Two feelings instantly manifested themselves in my head, the first was anger at the fact I was once again being compared to those stupid apes. The Second feeling was that of surprise at the sound of the voice, which I had learned that like humans dragons' gender could normally be determined by the sound of the voice. The voice on this one made it obvious that it was not male, but female in point of fact. This also explained the odd figure or rather the more dragoness like figure because she was a dragoness. I focused my mind taking deep breaths trying to calm myself knowing that she didn't understand anything about me and she was most likely going off the closest thing she knew that I was similar to, which unfortunately in my case was the apes. I highly doubted she was intending to insult me or slight me in any way.

I forced myself to smile the best that I could which, unfortunately for me turned out to be an obvious forced smile that twitched at the corners. I looked at the dragoness who clearly was somewhat confused at my reaction, "Miss, despite what some might assume, I am in no way related to those creatures. There is the possibility that they may have come from a similar origin as myself, though that is a subject I would rather not debate. However, the point is that I am not like them in any way nor of the same mind in any facet. I am what is called a human being and I can assure you there is an exceedingly large differences between humans and apes."

The dragoness just sat there and stared at me like I was something odd. I sighed and decided to go further in the hope that she and the others who were listening would understand. "Well, first humans compared to those apes are a lot more intelligent as it should be observed by my clearer speech that does not slur or have problems with enunciation. Second, as you can see I have an incredible lack of fur, all I have is the hair on the top of my head. Finally, if I was with the apes then, why would they be trying to kill me?"

It was at that point that the dragoness started to laugh, "You are really funny."

"Huh …" I was taken aback by her reaction; the last thing I expected was amusement.

She looked at me with her eyes that were the color of the solar flares I had seen in school, "My name is Flare, what is yours?"

I had noticed a fact ever since I met Spyro that was that with names, dragons in particular that the name is in some way related to their element. The other part of that idea is that the dragon's or dragoness's name also pointed to a facet of their personality. I smiled slightly back at her, "My name is Saber it is nice to meet ya."

As I was still searching for Spyro I thought to myself, _'This should not be so hard, I mean he is the one purple dragon among all the other colors.'_ I being a human and smaller than the majority of the dragons could move through the crowd fairly easily. As I made my way through I could overhear the comments such as, "Who let that thing around here?", or, "Is that some kind of runt of the apes?" or even, "We should just get rid of it." I was well aware that the comments and hisses were directed at me, I knew there were afraid or revolted of me. I had gotten this kind of reaction on occasion back home in my world and learned to ignore it.

I finally spotted Spyro and made my way towards him.

The sun was setting as Spyro and I walked towards the center of the valley. I caught the scent of meat and felt my stomach growl as a reminder that it had been a long time since breakfast this morning. I smiled slightly and thought to myself, _'Well I guess I get to find out what dragons eat.'_ Spyro looked over at me with a smirk, "You hungry then?"

I smiled and chuckled slightly, "Was it that obvious? Well breakfast was the last meal I had and that was a small one."

Spyro laughed at my answer and gestured ahead of us in the direction of the middle of the valley, "I assume that the hunters are getting close to being done gathering the meat."

I didn't need Spyro to tell me about the food, I could smell it from here. We came into the valley, and I saw the growing pile of meat, Spyro and I broke into a run.

As we got closer to the pile of meat I began to padding my pockets and in turn my pack, trying to find the switchblade that I kept with me for just such occasions where I was eating out and had no utensils on hand to use. It was then that we met up with Cynder, Oryha, and Sparx. I could feel that someone was staring at me as I continued to search for my switch blade, "What are you doing?" Oryha asked me. I glanced at her with slight surprise, "Oh just looking for something," as I was answering, my hand closed on the desired switchblade. It was at this point that Sparx looked at me and opened his mouth, "What's that."

I sighed as was becoming habit whenever Sparx opened his mouth and was about to answer when an unexpected yet entertaining thought came to mind _'Why should I tell him, when it would be far more educational for him, for me to show him.' _I felt a smile come to my lips, as I focused my attention back on Sparx, "I am glad you asked that question and to give you a satisfying reply by showing you what this object is. So, allow me to demonstrate."

As I held out the switchblade, Sparx got closer to get I assume a better look. I made sure that he was far enough away from where the blade would come out so that it would not hit him, however still in a front row seat as it were. I flicked the switch and the four inch blade swung out and forward in to position as it was designed. I knew that this was completely worth it when I saw the look of shock and surprise on Sparx's face as the blade swung past him and that face could only be described in one word, priceless.

I stared at Sparx who at the moment was glaring at me as if I had done something wrong. _'Ok I may have toed the line a bit, but he did ask for it so I am not at fault'. _I glared right back at Sparx, "Now don't even think of blaming me for what could of happened, you did ask to know what this was did you not?"

"You didn't have to show it," Replied Sparx.

"Take this as a lesson to be more specific the next time you ask me to do something for you IC"  
I replied calmly but firmly.

By the time we got to the pile there were already dragons and dragoness eating and I not being one to be left out of a meal expertly weaved in and out of the crowd until I finally got to the food. I watched all the dragons and dragonesses eat, to say that their way of eating showed a lack of I would call good table manner would be an understatement. I could say without reservation that the majority of the girls at the dojo would have been horrified and disgusted at how the dragons and dragonesses were eating. However, now that I thought about it that same majority would say the same about me. Much like the times I have seen young children eat with their face and no utensils the dragons ate it seemed in much the same manner. As it was, I being a guy decided to go with the flow and go with what seemed to be the norm here. _'Well when in Rome do as the Romans do or in this case what dragons do, dinner is served.' _I thought to myself as I grabbed some meat quickly as not to get my hand bitten off.

Hearing a belch I glanced over in the direction of the source only to see Sparx. I felt a sigh escape me. I had suspected that he was a complete novice Sparx was when he belched and now my hunch was confirmed. There was a flash, and I blinked to clear my vision to see smoke coming from Spyro's mouth. _'Wait,… did Spyro just belch fire, now that is what I call nice potential.' _I thought to myself.

I saw with the corner of my eye, Cynder give me a glace in an obvious attempt to get my attention, "Uh yes Cynder, did you need something?"

"Saber stop those two they are embarrassing." Cynder whispered to me.

I looked back with a quizzical look an eyebrow raised in question, "Are you sure you understand what you're asking me? I mean I agree with you that those two are embarrassing, however I think our views of how and why are I believe, extremely different."

"Just do it." said Cynder firmly.

I shrugged and replied, "If you say so just don't get mad if this is not done the way you may envision."

I shifted my gaze to Spyro and Sparx who were still belching and laughing, Spyro burping fire with his belches. As for my view those two making idiots of themselves verses Cynder's view, to me this was pretty much a master watching a beginner who think they are an expert. Though I had to admit, Cynder was right, they were embarrassing. "Alright boys break it up, Spyro stop making a fool of yourself before you burn down the forest. Sparx for once stop goading him on and shut that mouth of yours and keep it that way for a while."

"Why are you interfering?" Asked Sparx his eyes looked on at Spyro.

That was the last straw, Sparx was indeed asking for it and I planned to deliver as I could and in this area I would prove to Sparx that I alone reigned supreme when it came to a contest in belching. I continued to stare at the two belching and laughing and sighed, "Enough boys you're embarrassing yourselves."

"What would you know?" asked Sparx.

I felt a smile creep across my face, "I mean come on you two, is that all you got. Now step aside and let me show you how it is done." I bellowed then let out a loud, "BBUURRPP."

Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder gaped at me, Cynder with horror, Spyro with what looked like bemusement and Sparx with a look of indifference. The next thing I heard was Spyro laughing as well as rolling on the ground. Cynder was on the ground covering her nose and groaning and coughing that sounding like, "Foul." Sparx gave me a smirk, "So you can let go and play then try this." Retorted Sparx following it with a belch directed at me.

I took a whiff and had to admit it was a little foul, however nowhere near enough to get me to flinch at it and I had smell some foul belched back at the dojo. In fact as I recalled there were times when one of my sempai who was two years above me let lose a belch it could drop an unprepared person to the floor. Now with me I didn't even have to let a belch out to have people who knew my abilities run for cover as they covered their mouths and noses. However the challenge I gave that sempai seemed appropriate in this case, "Not bad, … for an amateur that is now take this 'the magpie's rant', BURP, BURP, BBUURRPP.(cock a doodle do tune)."

Sparx smirked, "Okay what about this, BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP."

Sparx had done better with that one, … slightly, however I had a retort in mind that, by past experience would shame even a fairly accomplished belcher. I took a deep breath and tilted my head to either side felling my neck crack in preparation, "Very well IC I will give you that you got potential, but I have been going easy on you up till now. It is time to get serious, so let us see how you handle a pro, here is the foul horn BBBUUURRRPPP (sounding like a fog horn)."

Sparx was laughing between his coughing, "Is that you best, I have seen better."

I glared at Sparx rolling my eyes, "Uh No Sparx, that was nowhere near my best and no I will NOT be doing my best shot here. I will not change my answer no matter what you say."

"Why not you scared I can out do it?"

I snorted, "I have no fear of you coming even close to paling my best performance, my reason is that I unlike you don't do things that make things in peoples' lives harder. The other problem is my best shot is uh… I believe the best way of putting it would be a 'knock out', people drop with, … appreciation, among other reasons, so absolutely not."

As Sparx was replying with his retort I felt an all too familiar tingle on the back of my neck and knowing it meant that pain was coming if I ignored it. I resorted to my normal method to this problem, stop, drop and roll out of the way. Not more than two seconds later came a crash, from the place I had been. I looked back to see Cynder, her right forepaw holding Sparx down and her left forepaw would have been holding me down had I not moved. My gaze shifted to her face and it made me flinch and have one word immediately come to mind, _'Crap'_, she was mad. "That is enough you two, more than enough, if you want to have a stupid contest then don't do at all got that" bellowed Cynder.

'_This would be one of the many reasons I avoid dealing with girls, they get really scary when they're mad.'_ I thought glad once again that I had developed the reflex of reacting to those warning tingles. I smiled nervously smiling at Cynder, "I got the point Cynder, Sparx is the one who will need the lesson drilled into."

Cynder glare got if possible even scarier; I could now understand why some called Cynder the Terror of the Skies, she could be scary when she wanted to be. I began to back up to make some distance between me and Cynder when I bumped into someone whom had I could feel very warm scales.

"Oh it's you again" said a familiar voice.

I looked up to see the crimson dragoness that I had bumped into and met before the meal, "Oh uh hello again Miss Flare," I chuckled slightly.

She looked up and grimaced, "It looks like Cynder still wants to talk to you."

I groaned as I watched Spyro try to calm Cynder down without success, "The problem is not what she will say to me, but how she will be saying it that I am worried about."

I stepped away from Flare to make some space so that no innocent bystanders got hurt. I saw Cynder charging at me, and the only thoughts that framed itself in my mind was, _'What did I do to deserve this punishment' _and, _'This is going to hurt more than the normal problems I get.'_

Cynder may not look very heavy at first glance, however I found out she had a good amount of muscles in her as she slammed into me. I crashed to the ground with Cynder pinning me, within seconds my brain got the first wave of signals from my nerves and it was horrendous. All my mind could do at first was scream, _'Good golly, the pain,'_ since I studied martial arts and I had learned to ignore such thoughts for a time and in so doing developed a very high pain tolerance. Cynder was certainly pushing me to my limits and then some.

It had been a while since anyone had such control over me and I had never been fond of such things. I started to hear a ringing in my ears, one that I felt was familiar yet, I could not recall why. Time seemed to slow down, seconds felt like minutes that lengthened to hours. I knew that this was my body getting an adrenalin rush and I was well aware what was coming, but could not stop it even if I wanted to. I felt my body act on pure instinct, my arms shot up and grabbed right behind Cynder's front shoulder joint and started to apply the pressure. Cynder's hold loosened as the pressure my hands were applying increased. The next thing that anyone knew Cynder's and my position were reversed with Cynder on the bottom and myself on top. What no one saw was that I had change my hands position to perform a judo move to flip Cynder. The next moments Cynder tried to push me off only to find that I was 5 feet behind her like I had just appeared there. Cynder quickly got to her feet and faced me. While at the same time I just settled into a defensive stance that I had a tendency to use in a fight with some of the older students and Master. Cynder once again charges me with her head down, as she was just about to hit me, I sidestep to left letting Cynder start to go pass me. She was then met with my right arm hooking around her neck and clasping my left hand. I began to lift Cynder, using her momentum from her charge to overturn her to have her land on her back.

It was shortly after that my mind came back into focused like a switch was flicked on, as I felt the last of the adrenalin that had been pumping dissipated. I shook my head to clear my head of the effects of the adrenalin; I looked around in an attempt to assess the situation. My head stopped dead at seeing Cynder was on her back on the ground and was staring wide eyed at me, not in anger, but in shock. I took a second to rewind the last moments in my mind. My eyes got wider as I recalled what had happened. Not only did I go into martial art mode as I had come to call it. I had not do so in many years, but I had fought Cynder and embarrassed her and in front of a large number of dragons and dragoness. I had but one thought in my mind as I gazed at Cynder, _'This is not going to end well at all for me.'_

I had decided to find a spot that had some distance between others and me to sleep, as much to get away from Cynder for the time being as to be by myself. I glanced down at my right arm to see the reminder of how I had been right when I thought things would not end well, for my forearm was still a little bloody and as my right sleeve was concerned it would be going from long sleeve to short. "I have got to remember to keep an eye on dragon tail blades, they are a pain in this case literally," I said to myself. I finally saw a spot that met the needs I had, ahead of me there was a tree not huge, however not small either. So broke into a run and as I reached the tree I kept running up the trunk for about ten feet. As I felt my momentum waning I used the last of it to propel myself up to grab one of the lower branches that were a good twelve feet off the ground. I once again was thankful that I had incredible reflexes as I missed the limb that I had been aiming for, but caught the one right below it. I pulled myself up onto the limb and decided to go a little higher and so climbed three more branches up. I swung up and settled into a sitting position and let out a sigh. I took a glance down and I had to admit I was a lot higher up than I had originally thought, at least I estimated that I had gone up about fourteen or fifteen feet up off the ground, however I was actually around double that distance. Of course that meant that I had that much to fall if I did, though thankfully the branch that I was on was a wide one so I would probably be fine. I felt the weight of the events of the day ease as I felt myself relax as the exhaustion of the day began to get the better of me.

I felt fear, as unusual as it was I was afraid yet, this was a familiar fear that I had experienced before. It meant I was in a very particular dream. I opened my eyes, but only saw darkness. I could feel myself shaking, I couldn't stop myself. The foliage that was all around me swayed in the slight breeze. I felt my mind racing, thinking that I needed to hide so those who were chasing me wouldn't find me. Though these thoughts were ridiculous in every way, for some reason my fear was putting me into a panic that was overwhelming my normal logic. There was a boom of thunder and as if someone had opened the sky, it began to rain and it soon turned in to a deluge of water coming down. Then out of the darkness of the night I heard a cry that was something between an anger roar and a blood curdling scream of pain and despair. This only made my condition worse as well as gave me a feeling of pain and sadness. I turned and ran the opposite direction as fast as I could. As I was running I could hear others behind me where I had been. I tripped on something under me and fell to the ground into a puddle of water from the continuing rain. I found myself crying, "What did I ever do to the ancestors to have this happen to me" I heard myself saying.

I woke up with a snap with my eyes flying open breathing erratically. It was a dream I had on occasion, however it had been some time since the last time I had this dream. I decided to roll over and try to sleep again since it was still night.

**Author's Notes**

**I have two things to say on this chapter overall; AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH and FINALLY. This chapter took way too long due to writer's block and life getting busy with school and my job. Now, if you have not noticed or picked up on my enjoyment on using old philosophical phases as puns and jokes, then your loss. I also have inferred things I will get to explaining in future chapters so please be patient I get to them in due time when I figure out how I want to explain them. Now for the next chapter will take some time so please enjoy this chapter PLEASE REVIEW all comments are read and appreciated. FLAMES ARE IGNORED SO DON'T WRITE THEM PLEASE.**


End file.
